Until Death
by Kciare
Summary: FemHarry- Post war. 10 years have passed and Harry, decides to temporarily leave the WW Between making friends and hiding her identity and age this vaction is turing out to be more than she bargained for.RewriteComplete1.16.11
1. Chapter 1

**OMG guys. You….just omg. You'll be proud when you read this chapter considering the crap I made you read when it was just a raw chapter. But I thought you should know the hell I had to go through to get it finished.**

**First! I forgot that I was going to rewrite (my fault but it caused hell all the same)!**

**and**

**Second! My computer randomly shut down and auto-recovery didn't show up when I opened my MS word. So I spent about an hour beating myself up for not saving it. But finally I got online and tore through websites until I found out how to access the auto-saved files. (Auto-save is now my favorite MS word feature)**

**So now, I have to ask, as you can see this isn't a new NEW, it's a rewrite of chapter one, and I wanted you people to tell me if this one is any better. Obviously—if you've read the above—I think it is. But I still want your opinion on it.**

**THANKS AND ENJOY~!**

**P.S homies, I made a new DeviantArt. My friends are on my other one and they don't know I write fanfiction. So I made a second one. Watch me! RedWithInk**

Re: Part One-

Harry Potter was an enigma. Slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort at seventeen, snake speaker and tamer of wild beasts; he had done a many great things and yet he still could not face his friends with a simple truth. Harry Potter was a female. An informant in Gringotts had taken him into a private office his second year of Hogwarts and given him the letter left to him by his parents. It outlined a number of things that even Dumbledore had been unable to explain—and gave reason to why Harry seemed to age much slower than his year mates as well as continuing to have bouts of accidental magic.

He'd been living in the wizard world for several years now. Aging at a speed of his own all the while involving himself in society as a male despite having grown out of the charms making him appear to have a 'Y' chromosome all those years ago. Most seemed to assume he was simply a feminine wizard. It was a common occurrence in natural bearers—a male wizard able to become pregnant under the right circumstances. The bearers were rare to the point of almost being myth, but the rumor mill had dubbed it true and therefore the wizard world dubbed it true. With the added attention forced upon him Ron—the wishy-washy friend he had always been—was disgusted by the prospect of his 'best-friend' being with a male and doing the job of a woman. Hermione had been more of the constant, but due to her relationship with the youngest male of the Weasley clan, he didn't think she would put it all at risk just to talk to him.

Harry leaned back against his desk chair, staring up at the oak ceiling. His home, the place he worked from and lived, wasn't really a home. He was terrified of the paparazzi breaking into his home as they had tried to do so many times before. So even in the privacy of his own property, he wasn't ever alone, and the instant his guard was down he knew they would strike. Reporters and people with cameras often hid near the loft, waiting for the chance to sneak in, or snap pictures during the hours the bookshop below was opened.

He turned his head towards the window as a large white—and speckled—bird of prey swooped in, trilling as she landed on a perch near the window. "Hello Hedwig," he said with a small smile, folding his arms behind his head. "What have you been up too?" The snowy owl hooted pleasantly, tilting her head to the side with a curious gaze. "What?" She ruffled her feathers suddenly taking on a look of discontent. A complete turnaround from the agreeable mood she'd been in literally seconds before.

The owl looked out the window with disdain. Harry knew it had to be hard for her. Everyone knew who the white owl belonged too and many times she'd come back to the loft with bald patched where spells had been evaded. "I know Hedwig." He said as low as his voice would allow. The bird puffed further and fluttered over towards the large floor globe and started scratching at it with her talons. She could sense her masters' distress and was frustrated that he—though actually a she—would do nothing about it if only for himself. She pecked at the globe for a moment and shot an evil look at him. "Alight, alright! We'll go spend a few weeks somewhere."

Standing from the chair Harry sauntered over to the globe, running his fingers across the smooth ball that levitated just above its stand. He'd wanted out for the longest time and Hedwig was miserable in the wizard world. The only problem was his shop just below. It was opened 8am to 8 pm everyday but Sundays and Wednesdays, people would have a fit if the store just up and closed. The twins could look after it for a while, but they had their own worries. Perhaps he could just have one of them go and check on the shop ever now and then and shorten the hours. Harry glanced back at the desk where notes for his newest book for the muggle world laid and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Every year he put out two or three text books, plus children's books and fiction novels for the muggle world. His last text book had been a major hit with the schools and homeschooled.

It had been a book for Care Of Magical Creatures, featuring many that were so completely obscured and rare, most thought they were myth. The first three seemed to be the favorites, though they contained the least information: Vampires, Fairies, and Elders. Elders were the number one favorite of the students—according to Hagrid—because they all associated it with 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' from when they were children, though the two were nothing alike. The chapter was less than five pages long; discussing only the vague idea of an Elders powers, what they looked like according to the experts, and how long their life span was. Harry scoffed at most of the information. He was an Elder through his mother and, though he'd not yet come fully into his blood inheritance, he saw no outward changes aside from the massively slow aging process, and marble white flesh.

Over the years he'd noticed that as he aged the process seemed to slow and currently he was stuck around the age of sixteen or seventeen. If his parents had been correct in the letter they'd left, he wouldn't be aging much longer. Not once he finally made it to magical maturity. The wizard would begin to notice soon and he would have to start hiding out away from magical areas where stress and people with cameras were sure to find him.

"The muggle world," He muttered. That would be the perfect place to relax. He held out his arm for the white creature and placed her on his shoulder. Hedwig promptly butted heads with him and leaned forward as much as her owl body would allow without falling from her master. "How about we spin the globe and wherever my finger lands that's where we'll go?" The owl didn't respond and choose to continue staring at the spherical object. Harry took this as a yes and spun the orb. He closed his eyes and without looking stopped it with a finger. Blue surrounded his. "Somehow, I don't believe the middle of the ocean is a good idea." He spun it again without hesitation and placed his fingers on it, forcing it to stop. Their destination was Washington, U.S.A.

The days that followed in preparation for the trip were not as bad as expected. Harry had packed his things—mostly his clothes and books— and made plans to change the hours of his shop to suit Luna's needs. She and Neville had married recently and were looking for a place to live while they searched for a more permanent home. There was always the option of living close to Luna's father, but Neville didn't take well to the idea of having him pop over at random times of night, and Luna wanted an adventure. Harrys' loft would be perfect for them. Plus they would have a little extra money to put away in case of an emergency since the airy blonde was technically going to be an employee of his and he wasn't making them pay rent.

The Twins had also been notified that he would be leaving the country for an extended period of time and they were to contact the Goblins if they needed to get in touch with him for anything. He was a partner in their joke shop business and was in charge of keeping the twins from inventing things that could be too dangerous—like candy that would explode violently if you chewed it instead of letting it melt. They could be a little over zealous.

All that was left was to visit Gringotts and have his advisor and manager set him up with a place in Washington and a way to get there. Floo-travel though able to extend internationally wasn't a travel option to a home or building that had not been set up with floo and had no fire place. Apparition was definitely out of the question, being that traveling such distances through magic, even flying a broom, could cause magical exhaustion—and alert muggles to the existence of all things magical. The Goblins of Gringotts had many tricks up their sleeves though, and would figure something out.

The bank was relatively empty when he arrived. Goblins wandered around, polishing random things or straightening business cards. Griphook spotted Harry the moment he entered the public half of the building though and was at his side in a moments' notice. The goblin was the head of Harrys' team of accountants, lawyers and representatives and had been since Harrys' graduation years earlier. He'd been more than happy to wait on the Elders' every want and need and judging by the sack carried by the young wizard and the owl perched on his shoulder, the visit was anything but ordinary.

"How may I be of assistance today, _Mister Potter?_" Harrys' face grew stoic by the emphasis put on his name. Griphook brushed it off and led him to a private meeting room.

As the door closed Harry exhaled with relief and pulled his elegant black hair out of the ponytail and shook his head a few times. He felt frumpy, as he often did when out in public, dressed in layers of sweaters and jackets to help hide the womanly curves that hid beneath. "I need to find a house in Washington. The state. I think I would like to live there for a while."

The goblin nodded and waved his clawed hand in a jerking motion, summoning a file to him. "I see. There are no wizard communities in Washington, though there are a few located in Canada, not too far away." He opened the file and laced his gnarled fingers. "I assume you would like to be close enough to them that you will not have to travel far if something is needed?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "Very good. Now, the two closest inhabited areas to the entrance are the ports. There are a few small towns along the way you may also enjoy."

Harry frowned and crossed one leg over the other and rested his head on his hand. "What would you suggest?"

"I would suggest Forks. It's a small town, very quite. You will certainly be noticed by the locals, considering the age you are appearing and lacking a guardian, you will be the talk of the town for a few weeks. But it's farther away from the cities and you would run a smaller risk of being identified…It's surrounded by forest, many houses are located away from the road, and prying eyes…"

The young wizard laughed, cutting the goblin off from his speech. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had this little monologue rehearsed.

Griphook smirked in a frightening, though friendly, way. His sharp teeth shined brightly in the dim light. "Not at all _sir._ I merely was taking into consideration your heritage. It's a very leafy place, not far from mountains, the ocean or magic. Perfect for someone such as yourself. It rains a bit, but that is nothing you aren't used to."

Harry nodded, it did sound nice. Quiet and away from the crowds and cities was what he needed. "Is there available housing, possibly somewhere in the woods? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Hmm…There is a house available on the edge of the town. It has a resident near it, maybe a kilometer away." He pulled a flyer out of the file. "Three bath, four bedrooms, it's not furnished, but it does have the essentials, Washing Machine, Dryer, and refrigerator. The utilities I suppose they would be called and is located on 120 acres that extend in the opposite direction of the town." He handed the paper over. "It costs around eight-hundred nineteen-thousand American dollars. But I believe that will hardly make a dent in your finances."

He examined the flyer for a moment. The house was a bit rough on the outside. Shutters were handing from the windows and paint was peeling from the wraparound porch. But it was big—two stories—and one of the rooms within it was a study. With all the books packed, he would need a library to put them in. Harry was a little ashamed that his books were a deciding factor in whether or not he bought the house, but all the same, he liked it. "Buy it," he said laying the flyer back onto the table. "and arrange transportation. And also, have someone find me a car, something in green, and a project piece. I would like to have something to toy with while I am there."

"Of course _Mister Potter,_" Griphook chuckled causing a small shiver to run up Harrys' spine. "Might I make a suggestion as to your current situation with…masculinity?" the young wizard nodded for him to continue. "Being close to a magical city, it may be best if you were to go by your true identity. Because the world knows you as Harry Potter, if they ran across a, lets' say, familiar female with an unfamiliar name, they would be unaware of who you are."

Harry leaned back in the leather chair. "I can see this. If you can, get me a duel-citizenship with my birth name, and hyphenate Potter and Black." He stood and stretch. There was only one more request. "Also, enroll me in the local high school. You said I would be noticed, but somehow I think, this town would notice any knew person to enter it. Not enrolling would only cause more trouble in the long run."

"Indeed it would. _Mister Potter_, one last thing." The goblin said. "The plane ticket shall be found in the interior pocket of your coat, it leaves in four hours. The papers are being pushed through as we speak to purchase your house, and visit an optometrist before you leave." Harrys' eyes narrowed at the creature as he straightened his glasses and left in a very Snape-like manner.

Visiting an optometrist wouldn't be a bad idea. He'd had the same glasses since as long as he could remember. Perhaps it was time to change them as well. Harry Potter left the Wizard bank that day as Amaranth Fennel Potter-Black.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Amaranth stumbled as she appeared with a crack in the ladies room of the airport in London. She straightened her elegant half framed eyeglasses and peeked around. No one was in the restroom. Odd considering the city it was in, but convenient. She rubbed her shoulder, missing the weight of her owl that stayed behind at the bank. She didn't doubt her companion was already at their new home however, goblins it seemed were more manipulating than Dumbledore. Catching sight of herself in a mirror Amaranth gave her wand a quick flick, transfiguring her clothes into a slightly more feminine style before opening the door and walking casually out. The airport was correct, large gift shops were set up all over, some with the airport in the name. The Goblins' really had gone above and beyond for her. A card that looked like a muggle credit card had been slipped into her pocket at some point, along with identification, a passport and a cell-phone.

Outside of the exciting experience of searching though her pockets after boarding the plane, the trip was grueling and long. She found herself pressed against the window with a man that hardly fit sat in the seat sat next to her. Thankfully he slept all the way to their first destination and wasn't so big that she couldn't get around him when she had to use the lavatory.

The first place they arrived was dry and sunny compared to London. She didn't like it very much. It was hot and caused her clothes to stick uncomfortably to her skin. Amaranth took off her coat and jumper, leaving her only in a loose t-shirt after placing notice-me-not charms on her wand and holster. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and frowned fiercely. Sure, cuddling under a blanket when it was cold was great! But being in straight heat was not enjoyable, even with the air-conditioning running at full blast it didn't stop the heat from leaking in.

Amaranth felt her pocket vibrate as she walked across the airport to her next flight, stopping occasionally at a vendor or shop to look around and get something to eat. She honestly needed a cup of coffee, the time change was killing her.

Giving in to the vibrating cellular device in her coat pocket, she pulled it out and flipped it opened. Hook crawled across the screen. "Hullo?"

"_Good Day Miss Potter-Black."_ Griphooks' said in his raspy way. _"Please refrain from using my name when in a public setting. As I'm sure you are able to tell I am Griphook, now down to business. The Weasley Twins have requested access to your new address and a way to contact you. Shall I allow them to contact you directly?"_

"Please do. As a partner I don't believe it would make sense for them to not be able to consult with me. Fill them in on any details you find necessary." Amaranth said in a sharp business way—a tone she took on whenever discussing something important, or jumpstarting her attorneys. Only Merlin knew how many times she had to use that tone on them because of all the things the press attempted to accuse her of. At one point the accusation flying around had been that she's impregnated a teenager. It was her stern tone that had forced her normally docile lawyers into action, coming up quickly with the excuse that _"…mister potter is sterile…"_

Griphook cleared his throat. _"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss. Potter-Black?"_

"No thank you. I shall be in contact with you if anything of importance comes up." Griphook responded quickly and disconnected his end of the line. Amaranth tucked the phone back into her pocket and began scanning the area. A younger girl, about her own physical age, caught her eye. The girls' mother was staring in an incredulous manner while her daughter was hissing at her to quit acting creepy. Amaranth couldn't help but chuckle. "Hullo,"

The girl looked away sheepishly. "Hi, sorry, we didn't mean to stare."

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm used to being stared at." Amaranth said tucking her hands into the pockets of her slacks. "Mind if I sit?"

"Please," The older woman said, reaching over the younger to motion to the opened seat. "So, you're really young to be sounding like a business woman on the phone. Mind if I'm nosey and ask what it was about?"

Pushing her long black hair out of the way, Amaranth crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest. Was it a good idea to tell them? It certainly couldn't hurt. Even if they were headed to the same destination what were the chances of either of them being able to discover the truth without her telling them herself? "I was informing my account manager that he is to give my new address and phone number to my business partners." She glanced at them, the shocked looked made her laugh a little. "Forgive me. I am Amaranth Fennel Potter-Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Bella Swan, and that's my mother Renee." She held out her hand to shake with the dark haired girl.

Amaranth accepted instantly but added as an afterthought, "Sorry if my hands are a bit clammy. I'm not used to this heat."

Bella smiled though her eyes were still downcast slightly from shyness. "I've lived here most of my life and I'm not used to it…So where are you heading?"

"Forks, Washington. I was in need of a change so I pointed to a random spot on my globe."

"That's so romantic," Renee piped up in a dreamy tone. Her eyes were half lidded and glazed over slightly. "If only you had a boyfriend to come with you. It would be like a fairy-tale." Amaranth chuckled at Bellas' obvious embarrassment. Renee seemed to have no problem with speaking what was on her mind.

Bella quickly changed the subject to reduce the chance of further humiliation. "I'm going to Forks too. My dad lives there. I thought I'd go see him for a while before I graduate, and give Renee a chance to travel with my stepdad Phil for a while."

"That certainly is nice of you. You're very lucky to have parents that want to spend time with you. Both of mine died before I could remember them." She was shocked by both of the saddened expressions that crossed the faces of her companions and quickly defended. "It's not a big deal! I mean, my aunt and uncle had enough sense to take me in for a while before I was kicked out. But if none of that would have happened I certainly wouldn't be where I am today. I'm sure they'd be trying to claw their way back into my life if…" She paused for a moment and smiled. "It's all in the past now. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"Oh…Hey, how old are you anyhow?" Renee asked. "They can't have kicked you out long ago."

"It was about a year ago." Amaranth said, most of the conversation had been based on half truths, but this, this was a blatant lie. It didn't settle right in her stomach, but she couldn't tell two perfect strangers she was really in her late twenties; especially when one of them would be living in the same town and possibly attending the same school. "I'm sixteen now though, and was able to become a legal adult. The joke shop I'm a partner with flourished after that."

Again Bella was the one to change the subject. "Amaranth…Isn't that a mouthful?"

"Do you wish to call me something else?"

The girl nodded, growing a bit bolder and more comfortable with the younger female. "You're name is just so long, I think we should call you…Fen."

"Fen it is then," she jumped a little as an announcement rang through the area that the plane was ready to be boarded. With a quick goodbye and a hug forced on the both of them by Renee, the girls got in line with their tickets.

The flight wasn't nearly as long this time and Bella had managed to talk a middle aged woman sitting next to Amaranth, or Fen as she supposed she would know as, into trading for the window seat across the plane. She'd finally gotten her nap, though it was only about an hours' worth of sleep, after explaining to her new friend the terrible time difference between London and where they were going. Next she new Bella was waking her and telling her to fasten her safety belt. The plane would be landing.

Bella was surprised to see—once they were off the plane—that her friend had nothing with her but her carry-on luggage, but she left it alone. The poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in a week. She broke the silence after a few minutes with a quietly asked question. "Do you need a ride into Forks? My dad is supposed to be picking me up…I could ask…"

"I don't want to impose," Fen said, stretching as they walked out of the terminal. She didn't get nearly as much sleep as she would have liked.

"It's Forks. You won't be that far out of the way. Besides, it would be easier than trying to take a cab. And you could get a little sleep on the way there." It was true that Fen hadn't got as much sleep as she would have liked and could probably go back to sleep again. She slung her coat over her shoulder in a male fashion which gained a few strange looks from the people around her. She paid them no mind they were stupid for paying her any attention at all. The airport was small, she noticed. Already they were approaching the double glass doors and outside she could see the thick gray rainclouds that hung in the sky. That was more like home.

"Bella!" A middle aged man with graying hair and mustache nearly yelled as he jogged up to her. He must have been her father if the similar looks meant anything. Bella didn't look nearly as much like her father as Fen did, but the similarities were definitely there. The shape of their eyes and nose was a dead giveaway. Bella pulled away after a moment and smiled awkwardly. She obviously hadn't seen him in a while.

"Dad, this is my friend Fen, we met in the Phoenix Airport…" Bella pointed towards Fen. "She's moving to forks."

"With no parents," He said in a loud disbelieving voice. "My my, you must be one of those, what's it called, emancipated kids they're always talking about on the news." He smiled and held out his hand. "Charlie Swan, you can just call me Charlie. I'm sheriff in Forks."

Fen smiled and accepted the hand. "Amaranth Fennel Potter-Black,"

"That's a mouthful." He grinned.

"That's what Bella said before she nicknamed me Fen."

Charlie continued to smiling like a mad man. His daughter had already made a friend, it was wonderful. "Well, you need a ride into town? I'd love to give you one, and I bet Bella already offered." It was true. Fen nodded though and agreed with a smile of her own. Charlie looked on in wonder as his daughter lead the girl to the cruiser. Fen was a masculine sort of name, it was a lot easier to say than Amaranth though, and she herself seemed a bit masculine, she was quite tall though. About his height and he was six foot two inches. That put her at around five foot ten inches or so. Perhaps it was an English thing.

"So," He said climbing into the drivers' seat and glanced into the rearview mirror. "What brought you here?"

"I needed a change of scenery." She answered simply looking out the window as Charlie started out of the airport.Cars were rushing by, likely in a hurry to get somewhere. Fen couldn't help but frown at them.For what reason was there to rush?Life was an unsure thing—even she could die—so rushing was the last thing she wanted to do. To enjoy the life and the beauty around her was what was important. "People are so ignorant." She muttered to herself.

The other two seemed to hear though. "Why do you say that?" Bella frowned.

Fen looked up and voiced her thoughts. They seemed to understand though, and allowed Bella to explain to her father that the girls' parents had been killed when she was a baby. Semiconsciously she raised a hand to the nearly invisible scar just above her brow. It had been fading nicely for some time. The human eye could no longer detect it. She could still feel it though, and vividly remember the days when it would pulse and bleed depending on Voldemort's mood. She was happy that those days were gone and that peace had come but she missed the comradeship that came with war.

Quickly the area around them seemed to change, from cement jungle to quiet serene forest. Every now and again a driveway would appear on the side of the road. Or a back road swamped with mud would come up. Charlie turned on the windshield wipers as the rain started and hummed a tune. Bella would look back every now and again as Fen rested with her head on the cool glass of the window. The rain was so soothing, it could almost put Fen to sleep with its' song.

"So," Charlie said carefully though still smiling a little, Fen doubted he had stopped. "You the one that's gonna live in the old Jackson place? The one on Elm?" the girl was shocked and nodded. He laughed a hardy laugh. "Not much the locals don't know about, isn't that right Bella? I saw the guy selling it the other day. He said it was bought a week ago, but he forgot to take down the sale sign until just yesterday."

Yep, Goblins were sneaky little devils.

Charlie studied his daughters' friend for a moment through the mirror. How could she have afforded the place? It was already paid for in full, all 819,000 dollars. It was shocking that she could afford it, but perhaps she had insurance money from her parents, or a trust fund. Not many people had trusts that big though, not that he knew of. Well she was from the UK, you could never tell straight away. He looked back at the road and was reaching the edge of town. "So…Bella, you excited about school?"

"Not really." She answered. "I don't know anyone."

"You know me." Fen said.

The mousy haired girl blinked. "Oh yeah…"

Charlie pulled up to a large two story house with a carport large enough to fit two and some junk. The outside could use a little work, but he'd been on the inside, before and had to say it was spacious. He noticed two cars in the driveway and was about to tell the girls to stay in the car. But Fen had already gotten out and was walking towards the vehicles, stopping at the old 1957 Chrysler Imperial Convertible and inspecting it before looking over the new Neon Green Mini cooper.

Charlie was stepping out of the car with his hand on his gun. Fen noticed and cocked her head to the side. "It's alright sir. They're mine…I was…making sure no scratches were put on them and nothing needed to be replaced." It was an obvious lie to her. Charlie seemed to calm down a little though, enough to remove his hand from his gun but he was still tense. She opened the coopers' door and grabbed the two sets of keys from the seat, shoving them into her pocket. The cars could be tested later. "Thank you for the ride."

"It's no problem…" He slunk around the house, checking the doors and windows for damage. Both of the girls laughed a little. He jiggled the front door handle and found that it was locked.

"Thank you for your concern," Fen smiled. "But I am quite capable of protecting myself, I'm not quite as good at keeping myself from getting lost, however. Perhaps I could have directions to the nearest Grocer? I'm afraid I shall need to go shopping."

Charlie walked back over to the car, feeling mildly better about the girl living alone, even if it was in the middle of the woods. "How much do you have to unpack?"

"My things should already be set up for the most part. I had my furniture and such brought earlier in the week." She was getting quite good at this lying thing, though it still left her stomach unsettled. Dumbledore would have been appalled she thought with a small smile. It had been a sad day when he had died, but a since of relief flooded her afterwards in knowing that he could no longer control every aspect of her life.

"Why don't you just follow us to the house and I can send Bella with you then? Sorry hun," he said with a little frown towards her daughter, "I gotta go meet with the forestry service for a little while. There are some wolves roaming around…it's normally not that big of a deal, but the people spotting them say they're bigger than any wolf they've ever seen." Fen observed the father and daughter, he seemed just as awkward around her as she was him…Maybe they needed to slowly get used to each others' company and they certainly wouldn't do that spending massive amounts of time in each others' presence. They needed to ease into it.

Bella gave him a half smile. "It's fine. I can guess we need groceries also?" Charlie laughed sheepishly and forked some cash over to the girl. "I remember the way to the store. We can just leave from here." The man nodded and got in. The engine rumbled to life and in minutes he was gone.

"Let me go put my bag inside." Fen said after a moment and pulled a key ring out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and set her bag on a counter. The door opened up into her kitchen, old with yellow vinyl floors and old white and blue cabinets and walls. The house was obviously much older than even the outside make it look.

Bella was leaning against the lime green mini cooper when Fen came out of the house twisting her hand in an off fashion, though the gesture was small Bella still noticed it. She brushed it off however as a random feminine gesture most females, even the tomboys, had.

The trip to the grocery store had been an interesting one. The stares were worse than the ones from the airport. At least there the people had the decency to avert their eyes. But not in the small town of Forks did they. Everyone in the store watched openly as Bella and Fen walked together down the rows with baskets in hand. Bella continued to put items in her basket, spaghetti was obviously on her list of things to have. Fen on the other hand picked up only spices, yeast, fruits, and vegetable among other things. All she needed now were things from the cold section.

Bella was almost floored to see Fen still holding her basket with one hand, while she had to use two and the girl already had twice as much as her. "Colds next," Bella asked, watching as her friend grabbed two bags of flour and a small can of baking powder, baking soda, and a bag of all-purpose flour.

Fen was secretly happy, if there was one thing she's learned from her aunt and Mrs. Weasley that had come in handy, it was how to cook, and bake…And how to do preservation spells. She looked through the prepackaged meats and deli's. She could slice her own foods with no trouble. Finally she grabbed a packet of steaks, and a whole chicken. Bella was looking at her incredulously. "What?" Fens' face turned red. "I like making my food by hand…It tastes better like that."

"…That explains a lot." Bella grabbed some ground beef and sat it in the basket. "I'm fine with premade foods."

Fen pouted, "Fine, I'm going to make you something and you're never going to like premade food again."

The girl laughed and continued to the dairy. After an astounding hour of shopping, they finished and went to the register. Fen paid first, with and ending total of $230 dollars. How she fit that many groceries in her basket, Bella didn't want to know, though somehow she herself, had managed to fit $120 dollars worth in the basket. She came to the conclusion shopping with Fen was dangerous. The girl from London seemed to enjoy herself though.

"Bella," She asked when they reached the Cooper. "What day does school start?"

"Tomorrow… It's a Tuesday though, so only a four day week. When I talked to dad last week he said they just changed over to block schedule here, so that's only four classes a day." It was a wonderful idea, but Bella somehow thought being stuck in one classroom with a bunch of people she didn't know for 90 minutes would be…frightening, hopefully she and Fen shared a few classes.

"I think I might go back to Port Angeles tomorrow." Fen stated. "I need to get some of this hair cut off."

"But I like your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "The only reason I have it so long is, because in my community, long hair was a symbol of elegance and class, the longer and better taken care of it was, the high in social standing you were…and aside from that, the weight gives me a headache…You can come with me if you want." Fen couldn't help the yawn that pushed itself through her lips. "I hate to shop and run, but I have to unpack still and get some sleep. So I think I should just drop you off."

Bella felt a little affronted but nodded anyhow. She enjoyed the girls company, but they hardly knew one another, and Bella had to unpack also. "That's fine. Thanks for shopping with me."

Fen laughed. "I believe it was the other way around."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Upon entering her home Fen immediately grabbed her bag took the wand from the holster on her forearm and aimed it at blue walls. With a slightly disgusted look she muttered a small spell that changed the walls from robins' egg to canary yellow. It was just as bad as before. "I'll take care of it late." She said to herself, eyeing the walls.

She explored the bottom floor for a moment, taking in the stark white walls and hard wood floors. With a bit of decorating it wouldn't be so bad. She had a feeling she was going to need a little help though, perhaps Bella could help her furniture shop. "Oh…" she stepped into the room she guessed had become a library. Oak shelves lined two of the walls, leaving the east and south walls bare. The room was newly carpeted though, with plush reds. An oak desk sat in the corner with a brass lamp sitting atop it and a black futon sat on the other side. It seemed that the Goblins had furnished at least one room for her. They must have assumed she would want to sleep as soon as she arrived.

Opening her bag, Fen flicked her wand towards it, and allowed items to begin flowing out of it, filling the shelves with books and laying papers out on the desk. An owl perch seated itself near the window and the globe from her home in London sat in the corner where the shelves met. While this happened Fen pulled her wallet out of her back pocket setting it on the desk while going to snuggle down into the futon. It wasn't as comfortable as the fairy-made bed in London but it would do.

Before she realized it was six in the morning. It was a tapping sound on her window that woke her and groaning she got up to open it. Hedwig swooped in and landed on her shoulder, butting her master in the head again with her own. "m'ning he'wig." She yawned. "Did you have a good night?" the owl hooted happily and flew back to the window seal. "You want me to leave the window opened for you…okay, I'm going to ward it though, so no one else can get in though." The owl nodded in her strange way and flew off. Fen smiled. It was probably the first time Hedwig had ever gotten to be just an owl, just like it was the first time she had ever gotten to be just a student.

She showered and dressed in the most normal clothes she owned, being a pair of slightly too big faded jeans, a pair of high dollar white tennis shoes the twins had talked her into getting a few years back, and a white tee-shirt. She examined herself in the mirror—mindful to remember her female under garments and an under shirt—thinking perhaps she was going to stick out too much wearing so much white. The time was seven o'clock though, and she didn't have time to think about it. Fen grabber her newly empty messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. It was old—left over from her days at Hogwarts—but it held up well. Grabbing a set of keys Fen was out of the house in seconds.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to the school, having missed it twice since she didn't notice the signs. In her defense the school was nearly invisible—surrounded by thick foliage—and the parts that you could see looked like an old mill. As she pulled in she noticed Bella getting out of an old truck that was covered in rust. Fen parked next to her and hopped out causing the girl to jump. "Sorry." She said with a small smirk, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired. I'm not used to falling asleep to rain…It's so loud." Bella said, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at Fen for a long moment. "So, you really want to cut your hair off?"

"I do. Do you want to go? I have a few things I need to do, but it might be fun for you. And I need a female opinion on clothes and furniture." The dark haired girl frowned deeply as she and Bella began walking towards the main building where the office was located.

"Yeah, I'll need to stop by the house though, and leave a note for my dad." She paused in the office doorway. It was a depressing affair, with ugly green carpets and dirty yellow walls. Even the older woman behind the desk was depressing to look at. The two girls played nice though and smiled. Fen received her schedule rather quickly, but the woman had decided to chat it up with Bella while rearranging papers, pretending to search for hers. Bella looked around the room, nodding and responding when necessary, and finally they were able to leave.

She was shocked to find out that Fen was a sophomore. The black haired girl quickly explained that she was behind by the standards of the American curriculum, but was actually a slash. Half of her classes would be with the upper levels and half with the lower levels catching up on what she missed. It seemed to satisfy Bella's curiosity, which was a plus. The two chatted as they walked out of the building. The parking lot was full. People gathered around the cooper peeking in the window trying to get a glimpse of the driver. She should have driven the Imperial. It probably wouldn't have made a big difference considering the condition it was in. The Goblins didn't quite understand what she meant by 'toy with' apparently.

Fen and Bella parted for homeroom. The day became boring after that. Fen could do geometry with no problems and spend most of her first period math, going over properties of potions ingredients or doodling on her notebook paper. She got some odd stares from the students sitting near her, as if they were intimidated by her height. She was a bit taller than everyone else and made sure to find a seat in the back to place her things in before getting the teacher to sign her admittance slip. She had Civics and Economics after that, and forced herself to pay a little more attention, she wasn't sure, but it could help her and the twins a little. Somehow, she was unsure of the subject.

And finally, the bell rang. Fen walked slowly out of the classroom to the cafeteria building, hoping to the gods, that Bella and she had the same lunch. The lunch room was rather small in her opinion. But she was also more familiar with a lunch room bigger than the school she was in. Fen walked with a confident grace to a table in the corner and fished her bowl of fruits out of her bottomless bag while examining the room. It was made from cinderblocks, painted white and filled with gray tables. Windows lines one side and the lines for lunch were on the other. It wasn't really inviting at all. She was just taking a bite of an apple when she noticed a group of marble white teenagers walk into the room. Her eyes widened when she caught a look at their faces. Golden eyes…Pale skin. She vaguely wondered if they were also cold and indestructible. The bronze haired male stiffened and looked at Fen with wide eyes. _'SHIT!'_ She cursed in her head, bringing her occlumency barriers up so fast the boy winced. A he was a natural mind reader and a vampire. She'd written enough books to know what they looked like, but to find them attending a muggle high school was a little out of place.

There was a ruckus at the doors. Bella was dragged in by a tall blonde, and a brunet girl that nearly pushed her into the chair at their table. Fen pouted and waved. The mousy girls' eyes immediately lit with relief, and she stood, but the pushy girl knocked her back into the chair and began talking animatedly about school and the students, so instead, Bella motioned for her only friend to come to her.

Fen gathered her things, put the lid on her fruit and move smoothly over to the table. The slightly 'older' teenagers looked at her with a 'what do you want' expression. She ignored them and plopped down next to a boy with a camera around his neck. "Hullo Bella. How has your day been so far?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, this is Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie!" A girl said before Bella could respond and held out her hand. "You sound Australian!"

"If there were any of them around I'm sure they'd be offended right now." Fen said with a sarcastic smile and ignored the snort from the vampires on the other side of the room. "I'm from London. The Accent is quite different."

The girl retracted her hand and rolled her eyes, as she began talking to Bella again. Fen ignored them for the most part, reopening her bowl of fruit and sharing with Bella, and every now and then with whoever was brave enough to put their hands near her food. An attractive dark skinned boy called Tyler had, in fact, been the only one.

"…They're all adopted." She heard Jessica say and immediately looked up. "…Mrs. Cullen can't have kids I heard." There was a hint of malice in her voice that forced a small animalistic growl from Fen's throat. The beast that came into being with her animagus form didn't like that one bit. "…And they're all together. Like _together-_together."

"You can't help who you love," Fen hissed at her. "It's not as if they are blood related anyhow, anything that would come of a union between the two would be more genetically able than anything you would produce should you marry within the town." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded to Tyler when he gestured to her fruit. "You really should learn not to talk until you get all of your facts. Or stop listening to the gossip mongers. Though, I should assume that you are the head of them, no?"

Bella frowned as she watched her friend's face flush. Jessica was instantly on guard. Her lips were curled and eyes narrowed. "What would you know? You're some poor kid from England." She noticed Fen's mood instantly lighten. "What?"

Fen just smiled and leaned forwards until her mouth was next to the Stanley girls' ear. "Your ignorance is showing." Promptly she gathered her things and left the lunchroom, presumably heading towards the next class she had.

Jessica looked as though someone had called her a crude name. "Can you believe her! Acting like she's so high and mighty! Did you see how she was dressed! A lesbian is what she is."

Bella finally snapped. "Shut up! You don't have any right to judge her just because she told you what she thinks of your stupid opinions of people!" She stood. "I don't know her well, but I do know she's not someone you want to mess with."

"Yeah, right." The curly haired brunet flipped a lock over her shoulder.

Fen reappeared next to Bella in the hallway and made a motion that said 'lets' leave'. "I haven't time, to argue with them all day, thanks for defending me though."

"That's what friends are supposed to do." Bella said, tightening her grip on her books. "What class do you have next?"

"Biology,"

"Thank god,"

Biology II was an interesting affair for both Fen and Bella. Most of the class was spent with Bella self-consciously sniffing herself, due to Edward Cullen's response to her sitting next to him. Fen had literally thrown her last blood pop at the boy—an upgraded version of the original blood pop(thanks to the twins) that had been made to satisfy vampires when Hogwarts had first been built—and gave him a look that said 'eat something sweet since you look like you've sucked a lemon'. He had averted his attention to midnight haired girl and looked at her curiously if not pained.

She dropped her barriers long enough to say _'just eat it, stupid bloody vampire.'_ The last part had slipped when before the shields were back up, but she shrugged it off, he would have found out eventually. Finally Gym had come. For some reason Bella had ended up in the class despite the fact that her coordination was negative eleven on a scale of one to ten. The last period though, was spent going over the curriculum for the most part then splitting into teams and heading outside to play base ball.

Fen laughed at Bella, she having been the first picked, by Mike Newton. The other captain, who ended up being Jessica refused to even look at Fen let alone pick her. In the end, because the teams had an even amount of players, Fen had been told to sit this one out, which was fine. The field was covered in mud and puddles anyhow. She sat in the bleachers looking around, when she noticed the Cullen family sitting atop a hill, watching, her or the game she didn't know.

"Heads up!" Tyler, the boy from lunch hollered.

She turned her head and reached out an arm just in time to catch the ball that was headed straight for her head. Jessica was pitching. She smiled, knowing it looked impressive, though she had caught things going much fast than the comparatively large baseball in her hand. With a raised eyebrow towards the blonde she walked over and handed the coach the ball. "Perhaps she shouldn't be a pitcher." Fen said carefully.

"Probably not," the coach agreed. He was obviously aware that there was no way Jessica's aim was that far off. "Stanley, detention after school."

"But dad!"

"No buts!" he snapped.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**ZHE END! Not I'm kidding. Anyhow, if you've read the story before then you'll notice that most of the beginning has been rewritten to an extent. I tried to stick what I originally wrote, and fix most of the errors in my grammar and spelling. And just for the person who complained I changed 'blood lolies' to "blood pops"**

**But anyhow. This one is a little longer. But about 1,400 words. I hope you enjoy it. I'll get the other parts rewritten soon also. 3 kay thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies. This is the second rewrite. It's a little different from the original, but once again, not too different. I do hope you like it a bit better.**

**Also! I forgot to clarify what an Elder is again. And basically it's a super powerful witch/wizard that has the ability to give powers (or take them (for the sake of things)).**

**Anyhow, Enjoy!**

**SO! I was trolled, or would you call it flamed? Whatever. I had to lawl at it. The person was fussing about fem-Harry and apparently thinks I'm the worst writer in the history of Fanfiction or something (judging by their words). But, honestly if you don't like something, then just don't read it. Don't go out of your way to be mean to someone (unless it's highly offensive). People are put down enough and have enough stress without being trolled for their hobbies.**

**ALSO, before I forget, you should go and watch "AFanFictionCritic" on youtube, she's pretty funny and rips on bad (I mean BAD) fanfictions that don't make sense and have awful spelling and grammar. Have fun with that.**

Re: Part Two

Fen had been living in Forks for five days now, and a long five days it was. She walked out into the driveway and leaned back against the cool glass of her car. Who would have guessed that muggle high school could be so emotionally traumatizing. If she were in the wizarding world, she would have been well within her rights to put that Jessica Stanley girl in Azkaban for a few weeks. Thank God it was the weekend and she didn't have to put up with the Forks inhabitants. Today they were going beach in La Push with Mike Newton and his friends—an unfortunate circumstance on her part. Bella had come to her Friday afternoon and asked her to come with them, not wanting to be alone with Mike, or Jessica.

Fen had not been invited at first, but the boy that had stolen her fruit every day, Tyler, insisted she be allowed to come along. That or the others could do without his van and share of the gas money. Fen had laughed at Jessica's face when she was told. Her cheeks had puffed and her face turned a bit pink, but she kept silent.

Tyler was quite enjoyable for a sporty type. He didn't at all meet the stereotypes she had grown up hearing in London or experienced herself on the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't mean, or snotty, or overly muscled; he was lean and quick on his feet. He would have made a good chaser in the wizarding world.

She ran a hand through her short pixie hair and leaned her head back. Bella had been highly opposed to Fen cutting off all of her hair, though it had gone to charity, and nagged at her for an hour afterwards. She had been quieted only when Fen agreed to wear barrettes and style it to add femininity. Of course she couldn't style hair in the first place, so she didn't know how well that was going to go over.

The door to the house slammed shut and Fen turned her head to see Bella prance out of the house with her mud brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "Are you ready?" The girl asked, oddly excited for someone who was dreading the trip. "It's been so long since I've been to a beach."

Fen grunted in response. Her only trip to the beach had been when she was eleven and her relatives were trying to hide from the owls and Hagrid. Even after she'd come of age she had no time to visit anywhere but the twins shop and a few other friends. "I've only been to the beach once." She said off handedly. "When I was eleven…"

"Five years? I couldn't do it. Dad used to take me to the beach every summer." Bella too leaned against the car, watching Fen as she ran her hand through her messy short hair; too short of hair. Girls were supposed to have mid-length to long hair, or Fen should have at the very least. With the way she was dressed and the way she stood and walked, she could pass for a man. That alone made Bella very uncomfortable. What would all the girls at school think when they saw Fen in khaki shorts and a white tank-top? She'd gotten enough flack for her hair the last three days the way she was dressed now was only going to make the jeering worse. "Fen…wouldn't you be more comfortable in something more feminine? I mean you did get a few new outfits. There has to be something you'd like to wear."

Fen rolled her eyes. "I'm not wearing pants to the beach Bella."

"But you look like a boy."

"That's my choice, and it's not like I'm going to try and hit on you. A style of dress doesn't automatically make one a lesbian." Bella had the decency to blush and avert her eyes. It had been obvious what she was thinking, the disgust had been sneaking into her face. Just what had she been taught growing up? Since she'd started at Hogwarts it became common knowledge that to be gay was acceptable as long as the witch or wizard in question still produced an heir. Many pureblood families had kept it under wraps, but they were usually married off and couldn't afford the scandals that would take place.

Bella was either taught differently or came to the conclusion on her own, that homosexuality was wrong. By what source—mother, father or peers—Fen couldn't be sure. "It's not wrong you know, being gay. It's just another way to live."

"It's not natural though, we're built to be with men and men are built to be with women." The muggle girls' lip curled a little.

"Homosexuality is found in nature, therefore it is natural. Male dolphins have sex with other males as a sign of affection. Chimpanzees have also shown signs of homosexual tendencies. Male giraffes won't mate with females except for when they're fertile. They prefer other males." Fen straightened herself as a large blue van pulled into her driveway. "Just because we have a language and high performing minds doesn't make us any less animal."

Bella watched as her friend took long strides towards the van. She made sense, but humans were better than other animals. They were supposed to understand that men and women were meant to be, not men and men or women and women. She frowned and followed Fen to the vehicle. It didn't matter if she agreed or not anyhow, it's not as though Fen was gay.

The drive to the beach wasn't too long. From Fens' driveway it had taken about forty-five minutes to reach La Push. Fen had been placed in the front seat much to a blonde girls', Lauran, displeasure. The rest had been smashed into the back where only three seats were available. Mike Newton had given up his seat for Bella and sat next to Lauran, who was also forced into the floor. Tyler started up some witty banter and left the back to themselves for the most part, in favor of watching the road. Even so, every time they hit a bump people would go flying across the van. Somehow she believed if Charlie knew how they'd gone to La Push he'd 'flip shit'.

Fen shifted with awkwardness as they made the short trek to the beach. Feelings of doubt and disgust rose in her. She shouldn't be doing this. She was ten years older than many of these people. It wasn't a terribly big difference, but even with her only just becoming physically mature she had years of experience over the teens. She was a college graduate in the UK and had a steady career writing text books for the wizarding world and novels for the muggle world. She was stalked by the press and was a bedtime story for magical children. A frown settled on her features. She was out of her element.

What would Sirius have said? Or even Remus? The werewolf was still alive, living in Romania with Nymphadora Tonks and their son Teddy. She'd lost touch with them after the war and it was almost like losing another father, but she understood. Remus wanted a life of his own so badly. The Wizard Government of England wasn't going to allow that. So he left. Somehow though she felt he would almost be ashamed of her.

"I hope they leave me alone today," Bella said, falling back until she was next to Fen.

"That's not going to happen Miss. Popularity." Fen forced a smile and looked over at the mousy girl. For the first time she noticed just how pale Bella was for someone from Phoenix, a place where it seemed like the sun was a constant. She was paler than most of the children from Forks in fact, except the Cullen's. But even they were only a shade or so lighter than Bella was. Perhaps Bella had been built to be something other than human? It was plausible. If muggle children could contain magic, why shouldn't they be able to be born for other things? And there was always the chance that Bella wasn't completely human. It wasn't uncommon for creatures to take on a humanoid form and mate with muggles. Veela did it all the time. "You're going to need sun screen." Fen commented.

She turned her attention back in front of her. The beach was nothing like she'd expected. Sharp looking bits of broken shell and rock covered much of the sand that was near the water, and drift wood could be seen gathered in random areas down the coast. It reminded her too vividly of the rock in the ocean she'd stayed on with her relatives. She sighed. As the morning drifted away the beach became a nice affair. At about eleven it began to get obscenely hot, in Fen's opinion. The guys began stripping they're shirts, and girls lounged in their tank tops hoping to get as much sun as they could. Mike, Tyler and Eric threw a foot ball back and forth to each other. Everyone was enjoying the rare warmth, except Bella, she had quickly excused herself to walk down the beach though. Fen sighed and removed her shirt and tank top, leaving her in a green bikini top and a pair of boy's khaki shorts. She heard a screech from behind her and turned. Tyler was rubbing his head and grinning at Fen while the other two were laughing.

He continued to stare at her for a moment and walked over. She froze. There were scars on her back and stomach. Most of them were undetectable but a large one that ran from her right shoulder to her left hip was white against her lightly tanned skin. Cutting curse scars just didn't heal like regular ones. She held her things in front of her to protect him from seeing her stomach as well, the claw marks that swiped from under her right breast to her hip bone was raised slightly and a bit more unnerving than the one on her back. 'shit' Sure the wizarding world knew about them, but no one except Fred, George, the Goblins, and Madam Pomfrey had ever actually seen them.

"How did…that…"

"Would you believe that I wrestle bears in my spare time?" She asked sheepishly. The dark skinned boy wasn't buying it though. Fen let her shirt fall into the sand and ran as fast as she could. Her long legs carried her a mile down the beach, not caring that her bare feet were being torn up by sticks, rocks and shells that had washed up on the shore line. Their eyes were human, they couldn't see many of the other scars, but it had felt like the guys had seen everyone. Was she really so self-conscious? Fen grunted as she felt her foot catch on a rock and tumbled into the sand. She felt the burning sensation on her middle section and arms as her body slid across the ground. Then she laid there, unmoving, for several minutes. There was laughing and happiness in the distance, but she felt beneath that. Their happiness wasn't hers to share.

Fen arched her body up and tucked her legs under her body before letting out a muffled scream. Why was she being like this? Was it the hormones that were only just beginning to course through her, or the guilt for not being honest with her new friends? What was wrong! She felt an ache start at the back of her scull and travel across her entire scalp. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with from the days her hair would grow back after her aunt attempted to sheer it off. From what she could tell it hadn't grown back, but something had changed. She just wasn't able to see what. Fen rolled on to her back and spread herself over the sand. There was a voice in the distance, but it was clear to her in ways that she couldn't describe. She could feel shock waves in the sand with every step the person took and hear the fast rhythmic beat of their heart. As soon as she heard it though, it was gone.

So Fen closed her eyes and listened to the ocean. It was beautiful. Then there was a scream. She looked up and turned her head like an owl. Bella was running towards her with a long haired Native American boy hot on her heals. His eyes were dark as night, and his skin a raw-umber color. He was tallish, maybe an inch or so shorter than herself. He was all man though, muscular with a strong jaw and a face that made her heart thunder. 'Beautiful' she thought to herself just as she glanced back at Bella.

"What happened to you?" She panicked, doing a rather good job of ignoring the blood trails on her friends feet. "You're feet look like a shark ate them, and you…Did you fall on a belt sander?"

Fen laughed a little. "Close…I tripped in the sand… You're rubbing off on me Bella. Next I'm going to be nailing people in the back of the head with volley balls." She pushed herself up and shook the sand out of her hair. It definitely wasn't any longer. Instead it was-

"Your hair turned red." Bella commented, trying to figure out if she was freaked out or amazed by this apparent ability. Gingerly she ran a hand across her friends scalp to help brush the sand out.

Fen could have purred. "I do believe we have much to discuss."

"Hey…what happened to your back?" The boy asked.

"Would you believe I wrestle bears for fun?" She said recycling the excuse.

"Fen what are we going to do about you? You can't walk like that…"

The boy walked around to the front of them and crouched down. "Help her stand Bella, We'll piggy back."

Fen's heart thundered again. She stood on her own though. "It's okay I can wal-"

"You're not walking!" Bella snapped, shocking all three of them. "You don't need to walk with your feet such a mess!"

And so, Fen road on the Native boy's back all the way back to the cars. She was highly surprised that in all of the excitement her glasses hadn't flown from her face. It was relieving though, to know that she would be allowed her sight for another day.

"So…" Fen asked nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob Black." He said turning his head slightly, but quickly faced forwards again. Her green eyes had shocked him a little, there was no other color mixed in with her irises. There was no Brown, or yellow, or blue. There was just green, pure green. Jacob swallowed deeply and ducked his head a little. It was frightening enough her hair was the color of a barely ripe cherry, with her eyes taken into account he wasn't sure if he could handle being around the girl without being terrified of her.

Fen frowned as she felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out the phone, tightening her legs a little around the boys' waist and pressing herself a little closer to his back so she wouldn't fall off. It was Griphook. She looked over at Bella, who was watching curiously and answered. "Hello?"

"_Miss. Black, Why so down?"_ The goblin said gruffly.

"Griphook," She saw Bella turn her head slightly. "What are the laws in America about telling a muggle of our kind?" Bella's face grew more surprised.

"_There aren't any Miss. Black…Most in America understand that it is a wizard or witches right to reveal themselves as long as they do not openly identify others." _Fen perked up a little at this. _"Now, to the matter at hand, The charms masters are requesting a condensed version of your last text, your publisher says your deadline is coming up, and the twins would like your address."_

"Give the twins the address, inform my publisher it's almost done, and inform the masters that my last text was condensed and if they don't like it they may go elsewhere."

"_Of course Ma'am._" The line died.

"How do you have signal here?" Jacob asked in amazement. "I have to practically climb a tree to get any bars."

"Magic?" Fen suggested, sliding the phone back into her pocket. "So, where are we going?"

Jacob shifter her legs a little, creating a small tremor that traveled up her spine. "Well, Charlie is at my house right now watching the game with dad."

Fen glanced over at Bella. "I left my shirt at the beach."

"Tyler will bring it. He totally has a crush on you." The girl said with a grin. Fen couldn't help but disagree. Tyler was a cheerful fellow and he joked a lot, but he wasn't into her. Besides, he wasn't her type.

"He's not the kind of guy I would date." She said dryly. Even if he were, she would have denied it. Something about having Jacob around made her want him to know she was available. Again, shame and disgust settled in her. He was so young and human. Yes, it had to be hormones. Her logical mind told her she was to stop aging soon, she would have to take many different personas in the muggle world to ensure her own survival and it was going to become part of her life. She would have to befriend people to fit in or become a hermit.

An hour later found Fen was on her way to the hospital in Forks. Charlie had been kind enough to abandon his game for the now red haired girl and rush her off to receive treatment. The change in hair color was a shock. It was too natural to be dyed and just the night before it had been pitch black. Something was strange about Bella's friend, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced into the rearview mirror. The girl seemed to be deep in thought; possibly contemplating her situation. From what Bella had said her shirt was still somewhere on the beach, thus making him highly aware of her scars and the pigment change in her hair. She was going to need someone to talk to, and form an alibi with.

He parked around near the emergency room entrance and ran up to get a wheel chair for Fen, but the girl was stubborn and walking up the drive bare foot with Bella glaring at her back. Charlie met them half way with the chair anyhow and insisted the Fen sit. Finally after five minutes of prompting and some well placed threats on Bella's end, the girl agreed.

The ER was empty. Obviously there weren't many emergencies in Forks. It made her smile slightly. It was almost the same at Hogwarts, she was the only one ever in the infirmary. Except that one time when Draco had been in there, but that hardly counted, he'd had to get all of three stitches and was free to go. He decided to mope about instead.

"Black?" A nurse said as she opened the doors to allow them admittance. "Please follow me." the nurse eyed Fen in a way she thought was discrete, obviously enthralled by the large scar on her front. "Doctor Cullen will be with you in a moment." She left.

"Thank Merlin!" Fen snapped as the door closed. "If that woman eyed me up one more time I was going to get out of this chair and throw it at her…" She paused and had the decency to blush at her outburst. "Sorry, emotions run strong in my family…" She chewed on her lip which caused Bella to swat at her. "We'll have to talk when we're through here you know?"

The two nodded gravely.

"Okay, Miss. Black," A pale man with white blonde hair and golden eyes stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His brow furrowed and he stopped moving as he examined his paitent. Small white scars littered her torso, face and arms. What trauma could she have suffered in such a short life to cause such scars? He cleared his throat though, and continued. "I'm Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said as he crouched down to look at the damage to her feet. "It seems like most of it has healed up already. Ocean Water?" there was still sand on her feet

Fen nodded. A vampire doctor, who would have guessed? There was no doubt in her mind that he was the sire to the vampires at her school. He had an old feel, even if he did appear to be young. "Yes." She answered smoothly.

"Odd how quickly it heals."

The red head crossed her arms and lifted her feet as the doctor picked at them and pulled out tiny shards of glass. "I've read that Ocean water is only a few chemicals short of being identical to human blood."

Dr. Cullen looked up. He actually hadn't heard that before. "You don't say?" He looked her over once more. "Well, aside from the small cuts you're fine I think. I'd say, go home and rest."

Fen smiled and waved as she stood from the chair and left the room. She popped her head back around the corner into the room where the vampire doctor was still standing. "Who do I need to talk to about payment for this visit, Dr. Acula?"

He froze in his spot in an inhuman stillness. "Consider this visit on the house, Miss. Black. By the way my name is Carlisle." She was already gone.

0o00o0o00o0o00o0

Sunday had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Fen had talked with Bella and her father that day and gone over some of the dynamics of wizarding society. They had both taken it quite well, after they had been given proof. Transforming into her animagus form had proved to be exactly what was needed. Then again having a, larger than normal, red wolf appear in front of someone could probably convince them of anything. They had asked questions about her school and her magical inheritance. The hardest thing to explain, though, was the fact the even though she was physically sixteen, she was several years older than Bella. She left out the fact that she had once been a male, even if it were a spell, or potion. Considering her previous conversation about homosexuality with the girl, she didn't feel it would go very well.

It was Monday now, however, and many of the students were gaping openly at Fen's color of hair. Thankfully, with the ever convenient help of Goblins and the American wizarding Government, none of the students other than Bella, and the Vampires, could remember the fiasco at the beach involving the scars on her torso. Vampires were apparently on the protection list in America. In every major city a certain number of deaths were allowed a year. Once that quota was filled the Vampires would not be allowed to hunt there until the next year or a flood of people moved into the community. The smaller communities were a little harder to manage than the big city ones. Any unjustifiable deaths in places such as Forks could easily go over as an animal attack and were thus over looked unless it got out of hand.

There were still rogue vampires, just because there were laws didn't mean that all of them followed. Just like with humans. Fen had been intrigued to learn this, and quickly decided the next time she wrote a text book for DADA or COMC it would have to be included somehow. Perhaps the Cullens' would give her some insight on the lives of vegetarian vampires. It might take a little convincing, but she was sure the entire family knew that she knew.

When they pulled into the parking lot that morning, Fen noticed the shinny Volvo sitting in the spot that had been vacated the week prior after a bit of a scare in biology. She guessed Edward was back and indeed she was correct. Just after they stepped out of the car Edwards head appeared and cut her a look. He was very unhappy about something. Perhaps he was pissed about the sucker she had not so discreetly forced upon him. Whatever the case, he was trying to kill her with his eyes. "Maybe it's because I called his father Doctor Acula." she thought aloud.

The largest of the three male vampires laughed.

The day drug by slowly, her first and second periods were a drag, the only thing that seemed amusing was lunch. Bella had become flustered when Edward spoke to her for the first time and chose to sit with them at their own table. Fen ignored him for the most part, snacking on her homemade pasta with basil cream sauce and fruit. Tyler was the only one brave enough to sit at the table alone with her and steal food from the red haired monster girl. Fen liked Tyler a lot. Maybe not as boyfriend type material, but he was definitely in her top ten for best buddies.

They were set for a friendly game of American football later in the week at her house she was unsure of who he was planning to bring if anyone, but she was going to call the twins over. They weren't teenagers, but they certainly didn't look a day over twenty-five. She looked around the cafeteria with a blank face, people were staring and it was beginning to get aggravating. Even the vampires were cutting looks at them. So she cut looks back. Emmett, the big one, broke the tension with a silly face though. Fen smiled and shook her head. The bell rang and they headed off to biology.

They had been broken up into groups of two by the teacher. Today they were going to be using the microscopes to examine the steps of meiosis. The slides were just little pictures on a film strip. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been paired with Mike Newton. The boy was a menace and she knew that if she could get away with it she would have cast every hex known on him in a second. Fen just ignored him most of the time, only talking to tell him he needed to write something down. The work was finished in no time, all that was left was to answer a few questions on the back.

Just as Fen was about to sit a small twinge formed on the right side of her buttock. Had Mike Newton really just pinched her rear? Her face turned a bright red as she clenched her fists. Mike giggled like a pre-schooler for a moment and didn't know what hit him as he sailed out of his chair and slid across the floor and into the glass cabinets. One of the doors made a satisfying crack as the glass had broke in half. She looked at her red knuckles and smiled. It had been a while since she'd hit someone that hard.

Mike groaned from the floor and stood up. There was a cut under his left eye and his nose was bleeding profusely.

"I never said you could touch me Newton. I suggest you don't do it again." There was another thump from across the room. Bella had fainted just in time for the bell to ring.

P.E had been less fun without Bella there to maul someone, but she and Tyler managed to make it interesting. He had explained the rules of basket ball to her and they had started a one on one game, but in the end they were tied. Mike Newton came back from the nurse about half way though class with a bandage on his nose and over the cut on his face. His weak glare was nothing compared to that of a deatheater but fen humored him for a moment and pretended to look afraid.

"Come on Tyler, let's go play ball." He took the ball from Tyler's hands and began to walk off.

"I was getting ready to start another game with Fen." He said and went to grab another ball from the wrack. Mike was really starting to get on his nerves.

"What the hell man! Are you queer? You'd rather play a mans game with some lesbian?" Mike threw the ball down. It bounced away and the entire gym went quiet. "Or maybe she's your booty call, that why you like spending time with her?"

Fen was on the verge of hitting Mike again, but the coach beat her to the punch and told Mike to go to the office, he would be down there in a minute. At least the teachers weren't' excessively stupid.

She and Tyler sat on the bleachers, the attention have been diverted from them as soon at the coach had interfered. They knew that the storm wasn't quite over and the whispers and rumors would be starting soon, probably more about Fen than her friend since they had known him longer. Strangely though, he looked up set; and the upset had started when the gay comments had flown.

She frowned and scooted a little closer. "You shouldn't take offence to his comments. He was just mad because I'm a better man than he is and I hit him." Tyler shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "You are, aren't you?" He nodded a little. "It's alright you know. You can't help who you're attracted to." He didn't seem to accept the answer. Fen could nearly feel her blood boiling as her temper rose. "Humans are such stupid creatures. Denying people of what the world needs most because it doesn't fit into their normal everyday lives!" She huffed and crossed her arms. She had hissed the word normal as though it were the word that would randomly bring Voldemort back from the dead.

Tyler looked back up at her. "You're human, what does that say about you?"

"That I am currently am imperfect being. I am not a god, nor would I ever want to be one. We live in an imperfect world, but even so, others should recognize that love is not decided by gender, but the compatibility and bond that two, or more, people share." She continued to glare out over the crowd. Fen was not a romantic by a long shot, but she knew what she believed in. She had been raised a slave to her own family, then became a slave to a world that only accepted her because of prophesy and her money. Even most of her closest friends had abandoned her once her job was completed.

"My uncle is gay." He admitted. "Well, he's my aunt now. But for the longest time he was alone. Finally he found someone and he fell in love. My parents didn't talk to him for years because of that. I don't want them to hate me because of something I have no control over. I…I don't want them to know."

"Growing up in a small community tends to throw things out of perspective." He looked at her curiously. "I grew up in Surry. Lived with my aunt and uncle. They made me into a slave just because my aunt didn't agree with my mothers' way of life. They thought I'd end up just like her and they didn't want their son to end up being like I am." His curious look grew. Fen wasn't quite ready for another person to find out that she was magic. Perhaps something a muggle would more understand without a massive explanation. "You know what ESP is?"

"Extra Sensory Perception, yeah. Like telepathic and that kind of stuff." He nodded.

"They wanted me away from my cousin and thought they could beat it out of me…Well, they did manage to, but not in the way they had hoped. My almost non-existent abilities, at best, grew quickly. When I was in elementary school, my cousin had chased me behind some garbage bins, planning to beat me up. I had closed my eyes, but he never hit me, when I opened them again, I was on the roof."

"Teleportation? Are you just trying to cheer me up?" He smiled.

"A little, but I'm being serious. Aside from Bella, you're the only one that knows." She grinned at him. "You see it's not quite the same as what you are going through, but I know what it's like to be told you're not normal because there's something different about you that you have no say in."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. After getting changed into her normal clothes Fen walked out to the parking lot. Bella was already at her truck waiting to meet up with her. There was a screeching sound. Mike Newton was barreling through the parking lot. A car swerved to miss him, but ended up losing control.

"BELLA MOVE!" She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't going to make it in time. There was a flash next to her. Edward Cullen shielded her body with his own. The car stopped as it hit him, causing a large dent. The vampire moved and Fen discreetly twitched her hand. The spot was gone. The damage was done though, Bella was looking at him in awe. It was certainly an interesting last few days for her. First her friend was a witch, now the guy she liked was indestructible?

Fen took her time getting to him, it looked like he was trying to talk Bella out of what she'd just seen.

Weeks passed it was now winter.

Fen had been alone the past few weeks at lunch. Bella had finally figured out what Edward was and had since then been sitting with him. She always had Tyler, but he had other friends too, and so there were days when Fen found herself sitting alone at a lunch table nibbling on fruit, then going to sit outside despite what the weather was like. It seemed to her like the only time she ever got to spend with her friend was on the days that Edward was gone hunting.

She sighed as she stood up from the desk in her library and looked out the window. Her poor yard was still recovering from the two on two football game she'd had with the twins and Tyler. It seemed like he and George had really hit it off, but the twins had yet to be back and the boy hadn't said anything about it. She was starting to get lonely again. She looked back at an already half finished text book. Very lonely. Her ears twitched as she heard a knock on her door. She brushed her hair back out of her face and trekked the distance to the front door. Her senses hummed slightly taking in the slowly growing magical signature of whoever was at her home.

"Hullo?" It was the Native American boy. Jacob, was it? "What can I do for you?"

He shuffled his feet, a bit intimidated by her height. She had grown another two inches, putting her at 6'1". The boy had obviously grown a bit two in the weeks since she had last seen him. He was nearly eye to eye with her. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look at her. "Charlie and my dad went fishing, he said Bella was with a friend, but he didn't know which one, and told me to ask you."

Fen frowned and opened the door a little wider to allow him in. "A phone call would have been more sufficient. Bella isn't here though. She's been spending time with the Cullen's the last few weeks." She caught the boys grimace. "Yes, I thought the same at first. But Edward seems to truly care for her. One can't ask for much more than that." She led him into the kitchen and put on a pot of water for tea. He looked at her curiously. "Old habits die hard…I'm making tea. Would you like a cup?"

"No, it's alright. Could I have a glass of water though?" Fen opened the cabinet to her right and grabbed a light blue glass. "Thanks." He looked around for a moment. It was bare and quiet. There were no real personal effects around the house, that he could see from where he was standing anyhow. He filled the cup with water from the tap and drank slowly. Fen had just poured a mug full of tea and was blowing on it lightly. "Isn't that bitter?"

She looked at her cup like she had to think about it. "A little…You get used to it though." She raised an eyebrow as his hand reached over and took her cup. He took a sip and thrust the cup back into her hands, spitting the dark liquid into the sink. "How do you drink that!"

Fen laughed. "I grew up with it. Tea time isn't just a myth you know."

The boy shook his head and downed the glass of water quickly. He still had the unpleasant after taste, however, and decided to refill the glass. He looked around again. White, empty, walls stared back at him. An unnerving feeling settled in his stomach. Fen didn't seem like a terrible person when talking, but, she looked so frighteningly perfect. It was abnormal. He shook off the shiver that traveled down his spine. "Why is everything so…plain?" He asked.

Fen looked at him, surprised that he didn't just drink his water and run. Then again, what would he do, Bella was with the Cullen's doing something or another, and their dads were fishing. All that he would be able to do was watch TV or go for a walk—considering the size of the town anyhow. She sat her mug down. "I haven't had a lot of time to decorate or anything. If I'm not doing something business related I'm doing home work, or playing some kind of sport with Tyler."

"You run a business?" He was a little shocked that someone so young was doing any kind of business. He was young also though, so perhaps it was just shocking that she already had a life.

"I don't run it, I'm a partner. I leave the running to the twins. I advise with them and make sure they're ideas won't kill anyone."

"Oh…" They fell into an awkward silence. Jacob tried to think of something to say, but it seemed like nothing was coming to mind. There was a loud boom from outside. The sky had darkened since he had been invited in. It was just a lightening storm though, very little rain looked to be falling. He looked back at Fen who was looking out the window also and pouring the remainder of her tea in the sink and began to walk away. She waved for him to follow. Not all of the rooms were as bare as he thought, as he walked by them. But there were still very few pictures on the walls, and the ones that were, were just random paintings, or tapestries. One room he noticed, which had to be her bed room, was done up neatly, he saw a full size bed with green bedding and curtains, the room it's self was earth tones and hard wood floors. There was a Dresser, and something that looked like a giant cushion. But that was it.

Fen finally stopped moving and took a seat back at her desk. Jacob looked around and was surprised to see book shelves, wall to wall. He hadn't been expecting that. Or the amazingly plush red carpet beneath his shoes. There was a futon, folded into a couch, off to the side and a large flat screen television sitting on an oak table near the window. She tossed the remote to him and turned around. She might as well get a little work done.

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0

**It's not a whole lot different from the first version. I just went through and fixed so grammar that was messed up and played with the dialogue in some places. Sorry it's taking me so long to get everything together. I'm really trying here. Life has just been crazy for the last year. I'll fix up the next two chapters and start getting new ones out soon. **

**Thanks to all my lovelies that have stuck by me even though I fell off the face of the planet and didn't update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT 3****RD**** REWRITE! WE'RE ALMOST AT NEW CHAPTERS! DO A HAPPY DANCE!**

**Also, I'd like to do a bit of advertising for my favorite Youtube pair/one of my favorite writers and his brother. If you haven't heard of the ****VlogBrothers**** go watch them right now! John Green and his brother Hank have got to be the greatest pair since…Soy Milk (the vanilla flavored kind). Go and enjoy they're enthusiastic ways and love for life….DO IT! **

**Right. Down to business. I hope you enjoy this rewrite and for the most part, like the others, it's the same. In this particular one I more or less increased the story rather than fixing and editing (though a bit of that happened too) Enjoy.**

**Re Part three:**

Fen stretched at her desk and sat her pen down. Jacob was still relaxing on the futon flipping through channels. It was just passing seven thirty when she decided to take a break. Fen felt her stomach tighten a little and stood. "I'm going to make something to eat, would you like anything?" She took her glasses off and massaged the bridge of her nose, staring down for so long had cause her eyes to ache a little.

Jacob tilted his head towards her, his mouth went dry. Who knew hat glasses could make someone look so different. "S-sure," he stuttered and jumped to his feet. "I'll help." He followed her to the kitchen slowly, occasionally letting his eyes stray to the small of her back where her pajama pants had begun to ride a bit low. A scar was just barely visible and he could only imagine where it would lead. He swallowed thickly. She was exceedingly beautiful, he liked Bella though, he knew she was meant for him the moment he'd laid eyes on her after not seeing her for so many years. Bella was a classic beauty. Fen, though, she was nearly ethereal; she had the grace of a jungle cat and looks to match. Even if he wanted her and not Bella he would never stand a chance. He was the awkward native boy that was younger, and intimidated by her. He entered the kitchen to find her crouched in front of the refrigerator staring at it like she just found out everything in it was somehow rotten. "Umm?"

She cut her eyes at him and pouted slightly. "I don't know what I want." She looked back into the fridge. "I have fruit, and stuff for sandwiches, I could make pasta, or pizza. Or…." Fen stopped. "What do you want? I've only ever cooked for Bella and Tyler…Makes things a bit complicated. Well, not so much complicated as I don't really want to make more than one thing. Too much work."

The boy smiled slightly. "I'll eat about anything. Pizza sounds good though…What all do you have to go on it?" Jacob thought he'd heard her mutter 'everything'. But he couldn't be sure, so instead he suggested. "Maybe, garbage pizza? Or-"

Fen perked up. "Meat lovers?"

Jacob clasped a hand over his left pectoral. "A woman after my own heart," he commented playfully. "I never see girls that will actually, willingly, eat meat. All the girls at my school eat like, a crust of bread and a celery stick for every meal."

The red head laughed. "That's so sad. You're supposed to enjoy food. Besides we're omnivores, our bodies have to have proteins found in animal flesh and vitamins found in plants."

"What?"

"I like meat." She answered bluntly. "I don't eat it every day, but I really like meat."

"What's Bellas' favorite food?" Jacob asked curiously.

Fen felt her stomach drop a little, but ignored it in favor of getting out all of the needed components for the crust. "Honestly, cheese toast and spaghetti O's, but she seems to be very fond of my sweets and candies. I have to make new Macadamia coconut truffles every time she visits." She put a flour covered finger to her chin while she scooped the needed amounts of dry ingredients with her other hand. "I'm pretty sure she sneaks some home for Charlie too."

"That sounds really good." Jacob could feel he mouth begin to water just thinking about them.

"Cabinet beside the fridge on the left," Fen finally had everything mixed and began kneading the dough. "Bella hasn't been by in a few weeks, so there should still be some."

Jacob had them out in seconds. He was amazed by the amounts of candies Fen had stored away and was very tempted to try every last one of them. He read through some of the labels as he reached in the jar of truffles. One thing caught his eye though—chocolate frogs. He sat a truffle aside for himself and replaced the jar. "Can I have one of these chocolate frog things?"

Fen froze for a second then relaxed. Chocolate Frogs weren't sold without the charms that made them move and she didn't want Tyler finding them and freaking out. So she removed the charms from them all with help from the twins and put them in her candy cabinet. Still hearing someone who wasn't aware of magic ask for one nearly gave her a heart attack. "Sure."

From the corner of her eye she could see Jacob eat the truffle in one bite and lick his lips appreciatively. A moment later he viciously bit the head off of the frog and Fen couldn't help but laugh. "Were you being a monster?" The teen blushed furiously. "I do the same thing."

"Do you make these too?" he asked, popping the rest into his mouth.

Fen shook her head. "I don't, those were a gift from some of my friends in England. They're wonderful aren't they?" Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "Could you do me a favor and start getting meats out of the refridgerator?"

Jacob did as requested and gathered all of the needed meat items. The next hour of their lives was spent waiting for sausage, beef and bacon to finish cooking, ham and pepperoni to be sliced and the dough to finish rising and be cooked. Fen slapped the boys' hand as he reached for another pepperoni and laughed at the hurt look he gave her.

"You've stolen half of them!" She said smiling.

"They're good and I'm hungry!" Was his only argument.

"If you take anymore there won't be any for the pizza." She smiled though and handed him a slice. "That's the last one, so savor it." He seemed appeased by the gesture and grabbed that pan the dough had been rolled out onto.

Jacob placed the pan into the oven and leaned against the counter, then peeked at Fen's stomach. He hadn't been so blind to not notice the scars on her all those months ago, and he was rather curious about them. Jacob sighed. He wanted to ask, but things had been fine so far and he really didn't want to bring something up that was going to set her off or make her hate him. In all seriousness though, those scars looked like claw marks from a human. But humans didn't have claws. Maybe she'd been in a fight with one of those weird people that wore the finger armor or sharpened their nails. The possibilities were limited, but with the girl in question they could have been infinite.

Fen looked over at Jacob after hearing him exhale heavily. He looked rather conflicted, like he wanted to ask her something but didn't have the heart too. The look he'd send to her stomach told her enough for her to know what he wanted to ask about. She felt like she should tell him, but how was she going to explain that she was the center of a war in a world that wasn't supposed to exist and was attacked by a werewolf like so many of her friends. She couldn't say a dog did it, she was well aware that they looked like human fingers, though much larger. Now thinking back, she'd never answered him about her back. This was going to get complicated before things were over.

"You're curious aren't you?" She asked. The umber skinned boy blushed a little and looked away. "It's alright. When I lived in London, my community was violent…I was put in the center of more fights then I care to remember. My father was a…Law enforcement officer and openly opposed a gang of people that were basically our version of the Nazi party…They killed my family." Fen's eyes drifted to the left. "I guess they didn't know I was there. But once I started school they started coming after me. They gave me these scars a few years ago." It wasn't a complete lie she supposed. It was like an un-magical version of what had happened. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't pick up on it. After a few moments of silence, she'd figured he had and grabbed a pot holder off of the wall. She pulled the pizza out of the oven and sat it on the stove top.

Jacob poked the dough with a fork to be sure that it wasn't sticky and smiled widely when the sauce and a spoon was placed in his hand. He seemed to be having fun slopping it everywhere. Fen rolled her eyes at him and got the rest of the toppings ready to use. She was almost surprised that Jacob hadn't eaten everything before it could go on. Somehow she believed he probably could.

He licked the sauce off the spoon and tossed it into the sink. Jacob was having a surprisingly good time being around Fen, despite the fact that she scared him almost to death. The best part was, she could cook apparently. The Pizza went back into the oven for a little while longer, leaving them in silence once more. His thoughts wandered leaving him in a sort of dazed state as he leaned against the counter. The pizza was done in no time, but it was only the clinking of plates that drew his attention away from whatever had been running through his head only moments before. Had he really been dazed for the fifteen minutes it took to finish their dinner? Jacob visibly shook himself and grabbed a second glass from the cabinet for Fen. He would just use his glass from earlier.

Fen put the plates on the counter and filled them with the still hot pizza. Jacob was salivating with anticipation. She laughed and threw a rag at him. "Wipe your mouth pup, you're drooling." He cleared his throat and took a plate from her. She had only managed to get through one piece when Jacob was beginning on his third. The boy was a pit or a black hole, or something! Whatever he was, though, he was putting it away. Ron had never even eaten that fast and he was more of a pig than Dudley had been.

There was a short duck like beep from outside of the house. Jacob looked up with a string of cheese hanging from his mouth. Fen went to open the door and found Charlie's cruiser in her driveway.

"Is Jake in there?" He asked with his head out of the window. "I'm takin' him and Billy home."

She threw him a 'thumbs up' and disappeared back into the house for a second. Jacob followed her out a moment later with a fresh slice in hand and waved as he ran out to the car. "See ya later Fen!" He hollered. The car door slammed shut and they pulled out of the driveway. Fen was alone again. But she was happy. Even though Jacob and she hadn't really spoken much, he was pleasant company, and fun to cook with.

She turned back to her house and felt her ears twitch. There was a light crunching sound. Shit! Was something after her? Her wand was in the house in a drawer, summoning it would be a little complicated. She backed slowly back into the house. Sudden movements would make her apprehension clear and certainly spread the scent of fear quicker than if she moved slowly. That extra time could be spent obtaining her wand.

She made it into the library without trouble and snagged the stick from the drawer on her desk. Her senses increased with her elevation in magic, leaving a small ache in her body. Something was running was quickly…Very, very, quickly and while Fen was fast herself, this was an inhuman speed that only some creatures could obtain; the kind of creatures that were built to hunt. The only ones she knew of in the area were vampires and the Cullen's where hardly dangerous, even if they like to believe themselves to be. Perhaps it was a new Coven in the area. But if that were so then the wizard government would have informed her of them arriving. So they were either rouges or just passing through. Her gut told her it was not the former assuming she was right as they were vampires.

Fen found her cell phone and quickly went through the small towns' phone book. The Cullen's were unlisted damn it. How was she supposed to get in touch with them? "Bloody fuck!" She hissed and proceeded to strap a holster to her arm and place the wand in it. She went to the bedroom and put on her skinny jeans, a tank top, a jacket and her boots. If there was one thing Bella had done right when helping her shop it was the skinnys. They didn't get caught nearly as much as her baggier jeans and she could still move. It still didn't beat battle armor, but it was sufficient. A deep frown marred her features. If there was a rouge vampire in her community that would surely threaten exposure and the only humans that she cared for at the moment. Fen marched outside and placed small wards and charms around her home to prevent a vampire from entering her home without invitation. They were highly complicated, but worth the trouble. She really needed to find and confront whoever the rouges were, however, before she thought of them as a threat.

She looked out into the woods, her senses were still on high alert. Whatever she thought she'd heard was still out there. "Hedwig!" She called the snowy owl to her. "I want you to say in the house when you are no longer flying. You can perch in public settings but try to steer clear of the woods until I find out what's going on." The owl hooted in a rather disgruntle way but flew around the house and into the window left opened for her. Good.

With her wand securely on her arm, Fen morphed into a her animagus form and a larger than normal, red wolf stood where she had. Deftly she snuck through the trees, placing her nose to the ground, searching for that unnervingly sweet scent that seemed to follow vampires. She found it at the base of a tree. There was no sign that anything had climbed up, but she couldn't be sure. There was a foot print not five feet to the left. She slunk over and sniffed. It was the same, and by the shape of the foot they were heading west, towards the reservation where Jacob lived. Fen felt her heart speed up and she ran in the direction the vampires were going hoping to catch and stop them lest they do something rash.

She stopped again after several miles of running and began sniffing around. The scent was stronger now and combine with her canine nose, she had to gag at the flavor the smell seemed to leave behind. They were close. The tracks were so obvious and…Gone…Oh hell! There was a crack from behind her and her ears laid back as she spun and bared her teeth. A red haired woman stood before her with a smirk, two others dropped out of the trees. So there are three. Fen growled a little louder. The vampires chuckled and strolled over to her. Instinctively the witch back up, her fur was standing on end.

"Silly little wolfie," the red haired woman said in a seductive voice. "Tracking us all the way out here. So far from home. Poor little puppy. Such an intelligent little creature. Had to go and follow the wrong scent didn't you?"

"Victoria." The pale male of the group said, his bright red eyes flashed in the dim light that filtered through the trees. "It's not simply a wolf…Red Wolves aren't from this area. They are from the south east."

Fen resisted the urge to whine with annoyance. Leave it to the blonde to prove smart. She back up a bit more, but the darker vampire appeared behind her. Bloody Fucking HELL! A fearful and angry howl escaped her throat. She had a better chance of escaping as a wolf, but they were fast, she had a better chance of defense as a person. Why the hell hadn't she anticipated more than two of them? She could have fought two off easily. Three though, would be like fighting Voldemort again as a fourth year Hogwarts student. Fen crouch in the center of the three like she was going to pounce and focused as much magic she could into her hind legs as she could. She jumped upwards, performing a midair transformation back to human, and grabbed on to the highest tree branch her hands could reach.

She stood on a limb and looked down on the vampires. They didn't look happy at all. '_Why would they be, I know they drink human blood. And I just escaped them. Sort of anyhow.'_ She held out her hand, allowing her wand to slid into her hand from her holster and aimed it at the vampires. She cast a binding hex. Nothing happened. There was no reaction in her wand, or the vampires. Fen gasped as a sudden pain shot through her heart. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried.

The vampires below smirked. What had she thought a stick would do against them? Stake them? Not with a puny piece of tree such as that. Victoria watched in fascination as a sharp pained look came over the girls face and her heart began to speed up like any other humans would. But in those two minutes it took, her heart began to hum. The rhythmic beating of a human's heart could never be so fast. It would certainly explode before it could reach the level that the girls' in the tree had. "James, climb the tree and retrieve her for me. Her blood shall be an interesting new flavor for us to try."

The blonde male nodded and disappeared. Oh hell, she was going to die. She just had to go vampire chasing and play the hero again didn't she? Knowing that her transformation was only weeks away. The vampire, James, appeared above her. He smirked and swung down onto her branch, braking it under his feet. Fen fell, hitting a few branches on the way to the ground, and landed on her back. She coughed and tried to sit up. The other woman put a foot on her chest and held her down; examining her.

Victoria's ruby eyes went wide. The red haired girl beneath her foot was terribly familiar. She was unable to place the girl, however, and continued to watch her. Fen opened her eyes and looked, her own eyes were full of fear and recognition. "Werewolf!" Victoria hissed.

James put his nose in the air, as did the dark skinned vampire. "Five minutes," He said. "Whatever we're doing needs to be quick."

The woman hissed again. "Girl! You have a name; tell it to me or die now!"

"Amaranth Fennel Potter-Black…" Why the hell had she answered! First her magic decided to malfunction now she was answering their questions. She gasped. A pain was traveling through her chest and down to the right. Her magic was burning in her from the inside out. Her mind went blank as she began to flail her arms. Victoria removed her foot and began to back away leaving Fen with just enough time to roll on to her stomach and curl her upper half into her knees. She screamed an inhuman scream. The pain rivaled that of the Cruciatus curse.

"Two minutes." James said. "Victoria, Laurent we need to leave." The woman nodded.

"Girl, know this, we will be back for you." Victoria motioned for the two males to take the lead and rushed off into the woods.

0oo0oo0oo00oo0oo0oo0

"Hey, girl, wake up." A voice called. "Wake up! Hello!"

She gasped and sprang forwards, looking frantically around the room, the sound of her pulse hummed in her ears. The room was small and taken up by a bed, a dresser, and a shelf…And a large blurry dark figure. She scooted away from the figure and felt around for her glasses. Then up to her face. They were perfectly in place. "What happened?" She asked as she took her glasses off and examined them.

"You were attacked by some wild dogs…" The person said with a deep voice. "My friends and I scared'em off just in time." He was a muscular boy with short dark hair; a native like Jacob. "You should stay out of the woods from now on."

Fen looked up from her glasses and glared nastily, with cleared vision. Her eyes had been corrected at some point in her sleep. At least they wouldn't be a hindrance anymore. "Don't lie to me boy." She hissed. "I was perfectly aware of what it was I was following through the woods. What I was unaware of was how many there were." She located her wand on the dresser swung her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to stand. Her limbs were like Jell-O, though, and she quickly became acquainted with the floor. "Oh bloody- ugh!"

The boy rolled his eyes and helped her back up and onto the bed. "You don't know what you're talking about. Must have hit your head on a branch or something." His eyes narrowed at her. The girl was stubborn if nothing. She was dumb to have gone sleuthing around the forest in the middle of the night anyhow. Forks was known for random animal attacks and a girl, even with her height, wouldn't stand a chance against a dog, let alone a vampire. "You'd be better off taking me seriously and stayin out of the woods."

"I'm not afraid of a few wild dogs. They are the ones that should be afraid of me." She tried to stand again, this time successfully making it to the dresser for her wand. "You, you know about them and you're the one to scare them away." She placed the wand in her holster underneath the sleeve of her coat and continued listing the facts, obvious or otherwise. "You're bigger than any human I've seen around here. But you hardly look like you could injure one of them."

"I'm human, just like you." He responded.

Fen laughed at him in a musical voice and examined herself in the mirror on the dresser. There were no cuts or bruises like she thought there would be, but after that burning from her magical spike they had likely healed. "How long have I been here?"

"About, fifteen hours." He exhaled and relaxed, thankful for the change in subject.

"I see." She sighed. Her maturity hadn't been expected for a couple more weeks. The fact that it had begun happening before she'd thought was dangerous. What had been the catalyst that sped it up? She wasn't sure if she should have been grateful for it or be angry because if the vampires hadn't decided to hold off on killing her she likely wouldn't have been in the guys bedroom at the moment. Who was he anyhow? He had gotten fidgety when she started how large he was and got defensive, announcing his humanity. Her logic and instincts told her otherwise. "So, what's your name?"

"Sam Uley." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fen." She looked away from the mirror. Gods she hoped he didn't notice the iridescent glow her eyes seemed to have obtained. It unnerved her, so it would probably freak him out also.

"You're that girl from the beach. You know Jacob Black?" She looked up at him in surprise. Jacob had talked about her? Was it nice things or mean things? "I heard him talking about it. Said you'd shredded your feet up on the beach and had a massive scar on your chest and back."

So he had only spoke of her flaws. She frowned a little bit. After he'd brought it up she'd hoped he would say Jacob said nice things. But he had hardly noticed anything besides Bella and her scars. "Yeah…Werewolf scars are the worst. They never lose their sting." She said in a slightly depressed tone and paled. She had, however, noticed him stiffen and pale considerably too. _Well then_. "So, you're reactions are pointing towards you knowing about all of these things. I'd rather appreciate you telling me the truth about what you are."

"I'm a human." He answered irritable. Fen recognized the reaction though, Remus used to get moody around the time or the full moon and tended to lose his temper rather easily. But there were other creatures that had the same problems. Creatures like Veela, Dwarfs and Drows had issues with being moody. But he didn't have features that represented any of those creatures. Lycanthropy was the only unbiased connection that she could make at the moment. She would go with that unless he proved to be different.

"Unlikely," She stated looking at him again. "I think you look like a human and maybe you were once a human, but are no longer." He made an angry face but she just smiled at him. "If you want I can tell you what I am first. Then you tell me what you are. Or you don't have too, either way I benefit from you knowing." In truth there was no profit for him knowing what she was unless he too admitted that he was a werewolf, or something like it. She could swear him to secrecy though, or obliviate him, if her magic was cooperating. If she told him what she was, however, there was a greater chance that he would tell her what he was, or at least hint at it.

"What are you then, if not a human?"

"An Elder. Stronger than a mortal, but weaker than a God. We are powerful, but not indestructible. We can die, but we don't age…Not after we reach our maturity, which is what I was experiencing when you came across me." She sat on the edge of the bed. "If my magic is still intact after such an episode I'd be more than willing to give you proof."

Sam gave her a look as if to say 'you're lying'. But he could hear the rapid heartbeat in her chest. The faster than normal pulse that had begun to hum as soon as she began to wake. It was quiet though, and it had taken him a long moment to realize just what that sound was. He couldn't not believe she was what she was saying. Nothing could have a heart beat that fast and still be alive, except her. He made a motion urging her to prove something and was shocked at the result.

Fen slowly relaxed her body. This was the first time she would attempt her animagus form as anything but mortal, even if it had only been roughly 16 hours since she last used it. She felt the familiar stretching a pulling in her muscles and bones as they contracted, grew, and reformed. Red brown fur sprouted from her body and ears perched atop her head. Once again, Fen had become a Red Wolf. What better way to gain a werewolf's trust than to become one…Unless he was territorial. Damn it, why hadn't she thought of that before. The boy just stared at her though, we shocked and fascinated eyes. She whined softly in the back of her throat.

"So…Is this what elders do? Turn into wolves?" He asked. "Does this mean my pack is not of werewolves, but Elders?"

She came out of her form slowly again, getting used to the feelings of power that pulse through her, even as a wolf. "No…I was able to do this before my maturity began, since I was a teenager." He looked at her disbelievingly. "It's been ten years since I've been able to call myself a teenager technically. My aging slowed when I was young. A new catalyst that I am unsure of is…that cause for my early change. I should have continued growing into my early twenties." She went quiet and stared at him for a long moment. "You're not a werewolf at all…You're questions lead me to believe that you can transform whenever you wish and not just during the full moon. That would make you a shape shifter, not a werewolf."

"Shape-shifter?"

"Mhmm…They're uncommon. I once had a friend, Tonks, she's now married to an actual werewolf, She was able to change her appearance at a whim. A rare ability passed down through her line. She was the first in generations to obtain and master her abilities."

"So, we're not really wolves?"

Fen rolled her eyes at him, leaving her business like tone behind with her explanations. "I never said you weren't a wolf, dolt. Pay attention! I said you were a shape-shifter. If you can turn into nothing but the wolf then you have a connection to the spirit and have been gifted with something much better. It carries into your genetics and allows you, even as a human, to have superhuman strength and abilities does it not?"

Sam nodded. He was so used to being the serious pack leader, this…Confusion he felt made him uncomfortable, but if felt good to be normal feeling for a few minutes. "How do you know all this? Are there books on it?"

"I'm a 29 year old with nothing to do but write text books for the magical community, I think I know a thing or two…And yes, I believe I have a few books on the matter, but you won't need any of them, your form is run by instinct and your purpose for becoming what you are. What catalyst provoked your transformation into a wolf?" She was taken aback by the sneer on his face. Maybe that wasn't such a good question? Living in Forks had obviously caused her to become careless in her way of wording things.

"The Cullen's are the purpose for this. Those dangerous leeches moved back into the community and put those helpless people in danger. It's our job to hunt and kill vampires. In our culture, they are called the cold ones..." He told her the story of how his tribes' ancestral leader had become the wolf and how he had saved his village with the power granted by it, but lost his loved one in the process. Sam was determined to not let this happen, to anyone. He sighed and relaxed in the presence of the more powerful being and told her about his life and his love. How he had been in love with his high school sweet heart Leah Clearwater only to have her snatched away because of the transformation, then how he imprinted on her cousin Emily. It was a tragic story almost, and he felt terrible for putting his ex-girlfriend through it, but it was a matter that was unable to be helped.

"My kind, don't imprint. I'm unsure what it's really called, but, what we have I'm going to say is an Echo. You know how you can scream off of a mountain peek and it was echo back. That's what we do. Our souls scream out for another and when it comes back that's the person we are meant to be with. I've read about it in several books, they are obscured though, with biased opinions." Fen rocked back and stood again. "We have the choice whether we wish to be with our echo or not. Whether we wish to be faithful to that echo. And from what I've read it is rare for one of us to deny ourselves our mate. I know of no other of my kind I can ask these things to, many of them renounced themselves and committed suicide after their lovers died."

"We begin aging again once we stop transforming…You don't have the luxury do you?" Sam asked. Fen just shook her head at him. "Being an Elder must suck."

"Yeah…I'm not sure if I should consider myself lucky, or cursed."

"Maybe a bit of both? You have the power to protect. And my instincts are telling me you are no threat, but to be weary of you." He grinned, "Cause you're dangerous!"

Fen ginned back. He made her feel more welcome than she had in a while. It was most enjoyable, it made her miss Bella though; the girl had not spoken to her in a while, and it was worrying and made her feel as though she had been rejected once again. In defense of her friend though, she hadn't made an attempt to talk to Bella about it and had just hoped she would realize what she was doing.

"Hey," Sam interrupted her thoughts. "I'm meeting the other member of my pack at Emily's would you like to come? I'm sure she'd enjoy some company that doesn't consist of rowdy wolves."

"That would be lovely. I have time to rush home and change. It's been far too long since I was able to meet new people who aren't trying to make a mockery of me, and somehow I don't think muddy jeans are a good first impression." She straightened the wrinkles out of her shirt and smiled. "By the way, I don't' recall giving you my name. How rude of me. I'm Amaranth Fennel Potter-Black, Fen for short."

"Well, we have to be there in fifteen minutes and it takes ten to get there." He said looking at the clock next to the bed. "But unless you can get home and back in five minutes-"

"No that's perfect." Fen disappeared with a loud pop.

Sam sat back on his bed. His head was spinning more than the day he'd discovered he was a wolf. Fen was an interesting girl…Woman? She was stuck at sixteen, or seventeen, however old she was, so really she wasn't too much different than them. She could transform into a wolf and she was intelligent in things that he'd never even heard of. Somehow he thought he was getting the better end of knowing what she was then her knowing what he was.

Fen had returned quickly dressed in more modern attire. Baggy jeans and a black tank top made up her attire, along with the leather strap attached to her arm with the sick from the dresser. If he had been worried before what Emily was going to think he wasn't now. Fen just appeared to be one of the boys—female, but still one of the boys. "Come on," She said.

"Who are you to tell me to come on?" He laughed and stood grabbing the back of Fens' shirt and dragging her from the house. The trip had indeed taken ten minutes as Sam had predicted leaving them two minutes until they would be late. He walked into the house, motioning for Fen to follow. She did hesitantly. The house was a small, quaint, place with flowers planted in the small front yard. The inside was done in wood paneling with dark carpets. It was almost the opposite of the outside. She forced a smile as she looked around. "You don't have to pretend, we know it's not the best looking."

"I could help fix it up a little…" She suggested.

"Sam!" A woman, about twenty, stepped into the room. A scar was settled on her face, looking like it had just gotten done healing. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she laid her eyes on the red haired girl next to her boyfriend. "Oh…Who's this? I thought you said-"

"This is Fen, Jared and I found her last night in the woods passed out." He explained quickly. "She's…sort of like me and Jared. I thought she might be able to help us out."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Fen. I'm Emily!" She said happily shaking Fen's hand and leading her into the kitchen. "So, how exactly are you like Sam and Jared? I mean, I know they're werewolves, but I'm pretty sure they said a female couldn't become one."

"Shape-shifters actually," Fen corrected gently. "Werewolves only transform on the full moon." She gauged the females' reaction and decided to continue. Emily it seemed was unsurprised by the comment. Perhaps she had read some of the werewolf fiction that tended to circulate through the muggle world. Surprisingly most of it was fact, except the one about werewolves staying in beast for forever. "Anyhow. I was born a witch, so I naturally have the ability to use a bit of magic and the ability-when trained- to transform into a creature that reflects my soul. In my case that happens to be a red wolf."

"OH! Those are rare, indigenous to the south east Americas. Like North and South Carolina." Emily was obviously an intelligent woman perhaps that was why she so receptive to idea of being an imprinted and the fact that her life mate was able to turn into a wolf at will. "You know," she said feeling a bit more self-conscious. "I'm surprised you haven't yet asked about my scars…"

Fen frowned. "I had wondered, but, it's not my business. I'd prefer people not pry into my business about such things, I'm sure you can relate." She frowned a bit. "I do tend to let it slip sometimes though. And there are a few people I've told the truth to. But aside from that, it's not anyone's business, unless I choose to make it their business." She's been hounded long enough about her scars from the Daily Prophet, and rabid fans that followed her in attempts to steal her clothes. The fame was highly unwanted. Thank heavens she was unrecognizable now, though, people that had been friends with her mother could probably make a connection.

"Hmm. Yeah…" Emily opened up the fridge and grabbed a few canned sodas. "Want one?" She smiled as the red head accepted the can. The girl was sweet, and pretty, but the voice in the back of her head said to beware, that Fen could be very far from the kind hearted girl she was now.

"I can make a salve for them." She began, pulling the can tab. "You're scars…It's a long process, making it, but it's effective." Emily looked up hopefully. She was so obviously hurt from the scars that marred her face, and Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table, too looked hurt at the mention of them. Perhaps he had been the cause in some way? Fen had observed his short temper before he'd finally admitted to what he was.

"Can you?" Sam asked. "I…I would be happy to pay you!"

"Unnecessary." Fen waved her hand dismissively. "I have enough resources to gain the needed ingredient thousands of times over. And if I cannot seem to find the time, there are always businesses that will sell the already made product." She suddenly turned her head towards the front room just before a knock echoed through the house. "I think the other guest is here."

Sam stood and made his way to the living room while Fen and Emily stayed in the kitchen a bit longer, making a snack for the massive boys to eat. Like Fen, Emily seemed to find cooking relaxing and took pride in making her meals and snacks from as many from scratch products as she could. They giggled together and took the tray of sandwiches into the living room where they were promptly devoured.

"Hey!" Jared said. "What's she doing here?"

"She knows what we are." Sam said. "Guessed as soon as she woke up."

"Oh….Well, Hi then. I'm Jared." He said slowly.

"No need to act as thought my knowing is going to harm you somehow. I can assure you that your alpha is aware of many things that even us out in secrets." She stretched her arms above her head. "I'm afraid that, I need to leave right now." Emily frowned at the loss of her new friend and hugged her goodbye.

Sam stood and too hugged her in an affectionate way. "We are meeting in a week on Saturday, if you have nothing to do I would like for you to join us." She was like a female pack mate, and perhaps if he and Jared discussed it, she could be accepted. He doubted that she would have the odd mental connection to them, though, that could be a good thing considering how annoying it was just being connected to the second of the pack. But if they could connect with her, they would be privileged to her knowledge.

"It was nice to meet you all…Sorry I couldn't have gotten to speak to you more Jared!" She waved happily and concentrated popping away. Sam smiled a little at the shocked looks. He'd seen it once before, and wondered if that's what he'd looked like when she'd done it.

Jared began laughing. "She's magic! Like a magician!"

Emily giggled also.

0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

**Right, this rewrite is still a bit shorter than the other two, but hey it's whatever. I hope everyone reading enjoyed it. The fourth rewrite I'm thinking I'll redo all together, it just depends. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hai! 4****th**** and final rewrite for now. Much much love for anyone who comes back to read them.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask them. Also, suggestions are more than welcome if you want to provide them. Thank you my lovelies. **

**(I'm pretty sure there's conflicting content. If anyone could point it out that'd be great.)**

**AS A QUICK REMINDER! Very much has been added to this part of the story. It was a measly 3,000 something words and I've added about 2,000. That is the reason I've chosen to have this chapter submitted as though it were new. So…Don't be all like "I've read this already, ick". **

**Re Part four:**

Fen sighed when she finally arrived home. The kitchen was still a mess from Jacobs' visit. She flicked her wand towards the dirty dishes and flopped down into a kitchen chair. She was tired. Not unlike magical exhaustion. It was hard to know the details when most books were bias against her kind, but she was certain that until her maturity was complete she would be in a constant state of tiredness. Supposedly her magic should have been filtered into her senses enhancing them. Nothing looked or sounded any different, though there was also the possibility that the initial start of the maturity had temporarily drained her. If that were the case she would be back to normal in a day or so.

"Last I checked psychics didn't use wands." Shit. Fen glanced up. Edward stood in her kitchen with Bella behind him, watching with a worried expression.

How stupid could she have been? Of course her wards would have fallen, her magic had completely halted. Now Bella had brought her damned boy toy into her home. "Oh, like you didn't already know I wasn't without magic." She said with irritation. "What do you need?"

"I need…" Edward swung his arm out and halted Bella in mid-sentence.

"She was attacked last night. Three vampires interrupted a game and-"

Fen felt her ears twitch. "A red headed woman, a blonde and a dark skinned fellow?"

"I knew it!" Edward hissed and began leading Bella away. "I knew you were-"

The red haired woman felt her face grow hot. How dare that blood sucking vermin accuse her of anything! "I'm not anything, nor did I have anything do with those vampires. They had attacked me last night as well. Had it not been for the La Push natives I would have been killed" Fen sneered at him. Her face grew dark with rage and knowledge. "And as long as you are refusing to drink human blood you will be weak against them."

"I will not let James have her."

Fen continued to look on with superiority while Bella grew impatient. "Fen, I'll be okay. He's protected me so far."

"And I respect that he tries Bella." She placed her wand forcibly under Edwards chin, digging the point into his marble flesh, and looked him in the eyes. "But don't assume that you can walk into my home and threaten me Edward Cullen. I swear by the Goddess that if you try to do so again, you will be regretting it…" Fen removed herself from his view and was standing next to Bella. "If you need help, come here. I will prepare wards."

Bella was torn. Her knight in shining armor and her best friend were at each others' throat. Choosing between the two was unfair, but she couldn't live without her Prince. She was determined to never lose him. Ever. "Thank you for the offer Fen, but. I think that Edward will do fine."

"If you believe so," She pressed her lips together as Edward carried Bella from the house. "You're going to get her killed someday." Her whisper was carried on the air. But she knew he'd heard.

Edward glanced back just as the house door slammed shut. He'd heard the words aimed at him and it made the hair on his neck stand. He thought only the werewolves in La Push could accomplish that, but apparently, vampires had one other natural enemy. His mind didn't scream so around her though, it merely warned him of possible danger. Like when humans did something that gave them an adrenaline rush. He lingered for a moment. Fen was talking to someone. He could hear the voices as if there was another person in the house. He would have to come back later and check it out.

Fen backed away from the fire place to allow the twins through. The red haired lads grinned like homicidal clowns. It was frightening to see such an expression on their faces. "I'm going to take it you can help me replace the wards until my magic is fully returned?"

"Duh, would we have come otherwise…Don't answer that." Fred grinned. "So, where's that lad. Tyler? Someone has a little crush." He cut his eyes at George.

"Guys, that's creepy. He's seventeen."

"So? It's completely normal in our world to marry someone younger that yourself." Fred crossed his arms. "I mean, we don't age as slowly as you Fen, but we do live for about two-hundred years on average. You know that."

"Yea well, I grew up with crazy muggles. Stuff that I know still hasn't quite registered."

The twins giggled. A pounding on the door broke them from their friendly banter. Fen tilted her head to the side and made the journey through the house to the front door. There in front of her was a panting Tyler. His breathes were shallow, and his nose runny, like he'd been crying. "I told them," He said. "They kicked me out."

Her heart dropped. "Oh deary," she pulled him into the house and pulled the door shut and began leading him to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat and you can rest."

Fred heard the commotion and followed them. He sat in the chair across the table from the dark lad and frowned. "Fen you've spent too much time with mum…"

Immediately Tyler began wiping his face clean of the tears. "Oh hey, I didn't know you guys were here."

"Yeah, we just dropped in for a visit." Fred watched as Fen went through the process of pouring chocolate chips into the double boiler. No doubt making something that would cause cavities in them all. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Tyler sighed. He didn't really want to, but he'd been told talking could help, maybe it really would. "My mom doesn't like gay people. She says that their sinners and they were born sinners. She's one of those extremist Christians." He dug his palms into his eyes. "I thought- I thought that maybe since I was her son, she would love me anyhow. Instead she told me not to tell anyone about it, not even dad. I'm tired of hiding it and I told her so, so she kicked me out."

"I see." George sat down next to him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Where we're from, it's rather common, accepted or not."

"I wish-I was from-there then." He hiccupped.

Fen, Fred and George looked at each other collectively. All knew what the other was thinking. "You could be." Fred was the one to voice it. "Our community is, what you call, exclusive. But occasionally there are a few born outside of the community that can become accepted in. We call them muggle-borns, but chances are they had a pure-blood relative somewhere along the way."

Tyler looked a little alarmed. "You guys, aren't in some kind of British cult are you?"

Fen giggled and the twins laughed. "I assure you we're not," she said as she mixed a light blue liquid into the chocolate and began pouring the dark substance into small molds. "Some people in America might call it a cult, but we, our kind, have been around for thousands of years longer than any other culture. People were so afraid of us at one point they began hunting and killing us. That's when our worlds separated."

Tyler looked between the three of them, for any sign that they were joking. There was none. "Fen… This is beyond my level of weird."

"Tyler, you remember when I told you about, my cousin beating me up, and I closed my eyes, and I was on the roof? Everyone can do that in our culture. We're not allowed to learn it until we become adults but, we all learn it eventually, its' extremely rare for a child to do."

"So, you lied?" He looked hurt, and was wondering why he was falling for their words. That kind of stuff wasn't real. If it was other people would know about it right?

George wrapped an arm around the boy and shook him slightly. "Nope, Fen's always been ahead of the game. Super powerful since she was born, managed to stop an unblockable curse with her head… we thought she was a boy for the longest time."

"Hey!" She pointed a chocolate covered spoon at him. "We agreed not to talk about that. Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally come to terms with the fact that I wasn't a male like I had been led to believe all my life? Hell, people in our world still think I'm a male!"

The twins sighed. It was true, but either way, they'd taken Tylers' mind off of his mother. Fen placed the dishes in the sink as the awkward silence ensued. No one failed to notice Georges arm still firmly wrapped around the dark boys' shoulder, but it wasn't mentioned. Both of them seemed to be comfortable with it. Still, the red haired girl thought it was a little creepy, but the twins had made a point. To the rest of the world, Fred and George looked like any other young man who was either in or graduating college, though they were almost middle aged. In the wizarding world, though they were in their thirties, they were still looked at as young and youthful. Like young men.

"Tyler," Fen said as she sat next to Fred. "Can you guess how old I am?"

He sat up a bit and looked worried. "You…You're my age, why?"

She smiled a little. "I know this is weird and a little hard for you. But, I said my age, not how old I look…Try to think outside of the box."

"I- I don't know. I mean, why would you be in high school if you…." He stopped and bit his lips. "You're going to high school, because it would look weird for a girl that looks about 16 to not be in school…So you're what, twenty or something?"

"I'm twenty-nine." She said, "And Fred and George. They're thirty-one. In our world, we're considered young like what you would consider a college student."

"Chances are we're going to see the end of the next two centuries." Fred said.

"So you calmed down now?" George smiled. Tyler paused and nodded. "I'm glad."

"Hey Fen. Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I said no." She rinsed some of the harder to clean dishes and set them aside for proper washing later. "Shall we take care of the wards now?"

"That would be for the best." Fred commented as he stood and slid his chair under the table. He followed Fen outside and went to stand on the other side and George at the front. Together they would aim high and create a pyramid of magic to defend the house.

Tyler watched as the twins helped Fen put new wards up on the house so they wouldn't fall if her magic was depleted. He was surprised that he was able to see the colors that came from their wands. With every different word was a new color so intense he had to shield his eyes at times. Even Fen had admitted that wasn't normal. It was the perfect proof and he enjoyed knowing everything they'd told him was true. He was particularly amazed by the actual story of how Fen's scars came to be—having used his questions to take her mind off the strain she was feeling she told him the story. He felt bad for her, knowing that cursed scars couldn't be healed like other scars but she didn't allow it to ruin his happiness and insisted they didn't bother her anymore, though he remembered her panic when he'd seen them at the beach and how she ran.

Fen slunk back into the house once the wards were set and dug almost violently through her candy cabinet. Finally she came across her jar of plain chocolate. She sighed with relief as she flopped down into a chair and gnawed on the sweet.

Tyler gave the twins a questioning look and felt almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Chocolate is calming and relaxing to her." Fred commented.

"She picked it up from Remus in her third year of Hogwarts." George whispered.

"Remus?"

"My father and Godfathers' best mate. Every time I encountered a bad memory we had chocolate or hot coco. The habit grew from there." Fen said, still feeling a bit worn. "When my magic is exhausted it relaxes me…And keeps me from becoming grumpy."

"Oh…"

Fen stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to go rest for a bit. There's extra money in the bureau if you two want to take Tyler shopping." She shot the boy a look when he started to object. "You have no clothes to wear tomorrow. The twins can help since I've never been superb when it comes to fashion."

"I don't want to use your money…You might need it for something." Tyler felt his face heat up as the twins chuckled at him. "What did I say?"

"We'll tell you later," George said as he led the boy outside. Fred retrieved the money and chased after them quickly, snagging a couple chocolates on the way out.

Fen was alone and exhausted. She dragged her feet to the bedroom and pulled off her jeans; leaving them in the floor was easiest for now. A few moments later she was dozing comfortably under the plush blanket. In her dreams there was a pulsing, like a heartbeat. It was a beautiful sound and so unlike her own heart which hummed rather than thumped. The sound lulled her into a deeper sleep.

0ooo0ooo0

Tyler was panting when they arrived in the alley way at Port Angeles and turned away momentarily to empty his stomach. "I think Fen may have had the same reaction to her first along-side." Fred said handing the boy a candy. "It'll settle your stomach." He hadn't missed Fen adding their Calming draught gel to the sweet and was almost thankful for the quick fix.

"Quick thinking Fred, I see why Angelina keeps you around." George teased.

"So, that's the kind of things you take when you get sick?" Tyler asked, awed. "Why don't we have those! They're so much faster than anything we have."

"I like how quickly he accepts things." Fred pointed out. Fen nodded with agreement. "Now then, onward Ho! Shopping we must Go! Something that rhymes with Go!"

Tyler smiled, he really liked these two. They were cheerful and always seemed to be in a pleasant mood. That was more than he could say for most of the people at his school. Most of them thought their lives sucked and every little thing was out to get them. These two men had been friends with Fen since she was eleven and had thus likely participated in the war she's spoken of briefly. So, every little thing probably was out to get them, but they continued to smile regardless.

"Ohh, that shop looks promising!" George commented on the bright white sign. "Rue…21? Is that somewhere you would shop?"

"I…I don't know. I don't really get to shop for myself a lot. My mom usually just goes to where someone is having a sale and buys whatever there is in my size." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, we had the money, ma just wouldn't allow me. So, I'm not exactly one-hundred percent on this."

The twins shared a look and nodded. "We're going in," they said in unison.

"You deserve to wear,"

"Whatever you'd like to wear,"

"Damn whoever says otherwise,"

Tyler shifted his weight from foot to foot. The woman at the counter greeted them cheerfully and asked if they needed any help. Immediately he made to say no, but the twins beat him to the answer; asking the woman if she would help them find the right size for the boy. Tyler was awestruck by the amount of things being piled on to him. What seemed to stick right off were the male skinny jeans. He wasn't quite sure about those. He liked them, but he'd never had a chance to wear something so form fitting.

A small frown appeared on his face as he was modeling the last outfit for the two. "I don't know about these clothes…I like them, but no one at school other than the girls wear stuff like this."

"Just wear what you like, no one else should matter." George said as he held up a two different shoes. "Which pair?"

"It doesn't matter. Both are nice." Tyler sighed, reentering the dressing room to remove the clothes. George had a point. The he had a few years before he was going to have to fit into the adult world. He should get to enjoy high school while he was still there. Something his mother had never really allowed him to do—Or at least that's how he felt. "I feel really bad spending Fens' money like this…Are you sure it's okay?"

"She wouldn't have offered if it weren't." Fred called from the other side of the door. "It's not as though it's all that much. Even to us this is pocket change."

"Miss?" George addressed the employee. "Could you ring all of this up and find these two shoes in twelve? Keep on the outfit you're in Ty. We'll have her ring you up in it." He smirked when the boy grunted in frustration. The rustle from his clothes behind the door was hurried and George couldn't keep from chuckling a little.

Tyler stepped out of the fitting room as the woman walked by. "Boy, you look good!" She said with a grin and a wink. He smiled a little.

He felt he was going to have a good time shopping there. He felt good about himself in his new clothes, very confident and very powerful, even if he was a little unused to them. He cut eyes to the red haired twin he'd apparated with. Nope, didn't help his confidence in perusing a thirty something year old guy. He sighed and spun around as one of the twins plucked the tags from his clothing and handed them to the woman. He grabbed his bags as Fred handed over a small stack of bills and walked towards the door.

"I'll see ya later!" The Cashier lady called. The trio gave her a backwards wave and exited the building.

"That was almost fun." The dark skinned boy commented. Even though the twins had done the shopping, he really enjoyed trying on clothes that he liked.

"The sun is setting, we should probably head back."

They found the alley they'd originally appeared in and, with a pop, were gone. Tyler stumbled a bit upon arriving back at the house, but managed no to throw up again. He glanced at the twins. They're faces looked as though they'd seen an angel. The scent then hit him. Fen must have been cooking.

"FINALLY!" The side door opened. "GET IN, I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!"

"Figured what out?"

"Tyler," She said. The group was in the house in a matter of seconds. "I was thinking about it, just after I woke. The government covered up the fiasco with my scars. Tyler shouldn't have remembered them! He's on their protected list! So is that Jacob boy, but that's not the point. Tyler either isn't human, or he has a rare form of magic."

Tyler held out his hands. "Now wait a second. I'm pretty sure my parents are humans. And other than being able to see your magic, I've never done any."

Fen gave him a blank stare. "My parents were humans and I had a penis until I was twelve. I think I win when it comes to things that don't make sense."

"So what are we having?" Fred asked, peeking into the oven.

"Roast chicken. It's done so if you would take it out for me that would be lovely. We can eat in the study tonight." She glanced at Tyler. "Nice outfit…You can put those bags in the bedroom down the hall. The furniture is due to arrive by tomorrow." Her face became cold. "George, why don't you be a dear and take Tyler to the study and find something to watch. Fred…go along with them…"

"Are you sure I'd be more than happy to help after I put my…" Tyler paused in mid-sentence as he realized her expression. Something was up, she looked tense, and so did the twins. It must have had something to do with the wards they'd set. "Right, we'll be in the other room I guess."

"Do you need any help?" George asked.

"No, this one I can handle." Fen waited for the others to leave the room before she headed to the door. There was a light pressure on her senses as she opened it. Edward Cullen stood at her door scowling in his usual way. "Can I help you?"

"Why can't I enter your house?" Edward continued to frown, though his anger was rising with every moment the red haired girl stood in the doorway smirking. She slowly ran a hand through her hair as if she were waiting for something. "Are you going to answer me!"

Fen's smirk faded away. "Why, you can't of course come in until I invite you. That is common vampire lore isn't it?" She stepped out on the porch. "Along with Bursting into flames during the day, and not being able to cross flowing water…A few things in particular you may run into on my property."

"If you have a problem with me you should say so." Edward backed away. His senses, though it was weak, were starting telling him that she was becoming a threat somehow. Vaguely he could hear her heart, pumping at abnormal speeds and the glint in her eyes was terrifying, but there was nothing about her physically that make him think she could kill him. Still, he was becoming nervous.

"I didn't have a problem with you, Cullen, until you had the audacity to enter my house without my permission and threaten me. I don't suggest you do it again…If you would like to try again, I warn you that there are currently two other fully matured wizards waiting in my house for a signal that I require their assistance." She pulled her wand out of the holster and held it at nose height to the vampire male. "Now tell me Cullen, what is it you want that you planned to break into my home?"

Edwards' eyes darkened. "To find out what you are and keep you away from Bella."

"And, just what are you going to do with that information? Tell Bella and hopefully she will drop me as a friend? She and her father know what I am Cullen, they are at no risk from me." She reattached the wand to her arm and stared at the vampire for a moment. He looked like a mad man on the hunt. His eyes were blacker than Snapes' had been on a bad day and his fists were clenched. "Get out of here boy, before I change my mind."

0ooo0ooo00ooo0ooo0

Damn it!" Edward cursed aloud as he paced in his living room. A nervous habit he'd never been able to rid himself of, even after being turned. He couldn't get the feeling that she was dangerous out from under his cold, stony, skin; and what was that mess about wizards? Wizards weren't real, but that girl, Fen, used a wand.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked from her spot on the couch. "You've been like that for an hour."

He growled and turned his black eyes towards her. "Bella, answer me honestly." He said in a commanding voice. "Do Wizards and Witches exist?" His eyes widened with her increasing respiration and heart beat.

"If, you exist then couldn't Witches and stuff?" She answered, dodging his question as best she could. His face was pensive, damn it, she couldn't lie to him! "I can't answer that Edward! If I did, all Fen would have to do is snap her fingers and my memories would be gone!"

His jaw clenched. "So she is dangerous, just like I thought. Did she also cast a spell that made you her friend? And what about the vampires in the forest! How do we know she doesn't have control over them?" Edward sat down next to Bella, taking her light, fragile hands in his. "You have to stay away from her! She could hurt you."

Bella's brows drew together. "Fen's not dangerous. She's less dangerous than you claim you are. And she had nothing to do with the vampires in the woods. The one did look a lot like her, but, Fen…Fen's government, allows for things like that to happen. She's explained this to me before." She bowed her head whispering. "Edward, if I could I would show you. I would let you into my mind and let you see what she told me. But I can't, so you're just going to have to believe me when I say, Fen is the least dangerous person I know. But she would never hurt me."

"I don't…What do you mean her government allows for things like that?" He knew Bella was right, he needed to trust her judgment, but she was so accident prone and it was hard to. She'd gotten into a mess of trouble just from standing up wind of the wrong covenant. "At least explain that."

"…The Government, ours, works with a parallel government that runs damage control for natural disasters. Including, but not limited to, the number of people vampires can kill in one area. But the country and heavily wooded areas are harder to track, so the government puts trust in the human feeding vampires to up hold the laws… Vampires are protected here, in America you know, unless it's in self defense Fen can't hurt you."

"We have a government outside of the Volturi?" Alice entered the room, her face curious as always.

"The Volturi?" Bella looked between the two as the rest of the family entered the room.

"It's a group of vampires in Italy." Carlisle said. "They like to think of themselves as the…sort of like our kings.

They maintain the peace between covens and make sure no one ever makes baby or child vampires, and never attempts to build a vampire army…Again."

"Ohh." Bella looked at her hands. "I don't know the laws for European vampires. That may be the government there. All I know is, here, unless you break a law no one can touch you."

Carlisle pushed his hair out of his face. "That girl has known about us since her first day here hasn't she? She made the decision not to inform Bella and except Edward she's shown no hostility towards us. For right now, we should leave her alone. If she starts acting up we can confront her."

"We should just kill her now and make it look like an accident," Rosalie said, pursing her lips.

Bella stood, jerking her hands away from Edwards. "You can't hurt her." The human girl almost hissed. "What she is…She's a rarity even where magic is involved. She can do things you would only dream of Rosalie!"

The blonde snorted indignantly. "Like what? Ride a broom stick and turn into a cat?"

"A wolf!" Bella snapped.

Three of the seven vampires hissed.

"She's from England," Carlisle appeased. "There's no way she could be aware of the treaty."

"She smelled of wolf when Bella and I were over, what if she's related to the Black family on the reservation? She could have been told to infiltrate!"

Jasper frowned. "She moves like a veteran of war. It's a possibility. And after one hundred years it's a possibility the gene to make her appear as a Native has been bred out."

Bella flopped back onto the couch with her head in her hands. They were over thinking everything. Fen could become a wolf, but she wasn't a Native America. She'd been born to an English family, had English grandparents and was the Lady of two very powerful houses. That idea was ludicrous. Even if she'd wanted to say so they wouldn't have listened. The family around her had already settled into an almost silent conversation of hisses and whispers. Bella shook her head, leaned back and closed her eyes. Fen would need to be warned.

0ooo0ooo00ooo0ooo0

"Tyler! Wake up!" Fen said as she pushed the boy out of bed. She had been shaking the boy for the past ten minutes but nothing seemed to stir him. "He's going to miss breakfast…" She mumbled to herself.

"What time is it?" Tyler grumbled from under the blankets.

"Time for food. So get up. Don't think I'm above locking the cabinets." She teased, walking out of the room. It was unfortunate that the bedroom furniture hadn't arrived the night before. Sharing a bed with Tyler wasn't awful though, he didn't move much once he finally fell asleep. Fen stepped back into the kitchen and grabbed a few different fruit from a bowl as she passed. She would need to go grocery shopping if she didn't want to eat cafeteria food for the rest of the week.

Tyler stumbled into the kitchen a moment later sporting his new clothes consisting of black jeans, a white graphic tee-shirt and red chuck tailors. He flopped down at the table and snagged a roll from the basket. "It's like, eight o'clock. We're late." He grumbled.

Fen glanced at him, cutting the fruit into bite size pieces. "Two hour delay, it snowed a little last night. The roads have to be checked before they're driven on." She hesitated a little. The wards were going off again. If the twins weren't busy, or sleeping, they'd probably be through the floo in a few minutes. She turned her eyes towards the door. "Tyler…Do me a huge favor and stay inside. If the twins come through the fire, inform them I'm dealing with the guests."

"Guests?" He paused. "Oh…Right…" He scooped up a plate with a few pieces of sausage and eggs, and disappeared.

The girl grumbled as she went to the door, putting her feet into her boots and stepping out into the snowy landscape. The entire covenant of vampires stood before her. "What do you want, it's too early in the day to deal with you lot."

"You are in violation of the treaty." Jasper stated. "One hundred years ago, we made a treaty with the werewolves on the reservation; we would change no humans as long as they stay out of our territory. By being here, you are in direct violation."

Fen shivered as a gust of wind swept by. "I don't see how. I am not a reservation wolf, and I have no blood ties to them. Both sides of my family have been in Europe since before any of you were born. Nice try, but you should research a bit deeper." She turned on her heel and began back towards the house, irritated she had come out for such a senseless reason.

"You smell of them." Edward hissed.

Fen stopped and turned her head. Jacob echoed through her mind. He was protected by the government; he was going to become a shape-shifter. "I smell of them," She began slowly, "because one of their puppies has visited my house in the last two days. He was searching for Bella, but she was with you. Don't jump conclusions Cullen."

"Your last name is Black!" Edward tried again and became irritated when the girl began to laugh at him.

"Grasping for straws aren't we?" She asked with a smile. "I took my godfathers last name when I became Lady of the Noble House of Black. You see he died when I was fifteen, saving mine and my friends' lives. It is to honor his memory that I have taken the name Black." Her upper lip curled slightly at the accusing looks. "You dishonor my family with your allegations."

Again, Fen turned back towards the house moving a bit quicker this time in hopes are getting inside before any of them decided to question her further. Her luck was not so good. The second she felt the cold, masculine, hand wrap around her wrist magic began flowing from her palms. She jerked herself free and shoved the vampire as hard as she could. Reflexes she's thought had dulled with time came back to her. She glanced down at the form of Edward Cullen, sprawled in the snow.

"You're a monster!" He whispered in a pained voice.

"No more than you believe yourself to be Cullen." Fen nodded to Carlisle. "Drag him about ten feet towards the forest. He'll start healing normally as soon as you're out of the wards."

0ooo0ooo00ooo0ooo0

**O_O I hope it was enjoyed. I liked writing it, though I feel like I about started falling asleep towards the end. (Not because it's boring, though to some it might be, I just having slept in 2 days)**

**Well, Tata for now. **


End file.
